That Panda Hatted Guy
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: All that it took for me to get drawn towards him was that cute panda hat and ruby red eyes. One thing that I didn't see coming was that I never knew how important that panda hatted guy would be to me in a matter of time. Caution! Certain people in this story may be out of character! Just giving you all a heads up ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The Panda Hat

Hey everyone! This here is going to be another newish story of mine! Right now I'm going to give you a brief explanation of how the idea came to me, what happened was, the other day I went to an amusement park type of thing with my family and then there was this guy. I swear he was the cutest guy I've ever seen, like he was wondering around the place with his friends wearing a panda hat and he looked so attractive… Haha…That was kinda awkward… Anyways! I'm going to get on with the story.

Also one more thing, I'm sorry for disappearing all of a sudden. I got caught up with other things again but please forgive me! I promise that this fanfiction will be one that's going to be complete!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Anyways, I do not own Gakuen Alice, Converse shoes, Transformers, PopAsia or PSY and his song Gangnam Style. I'm not that much of a genius to do all that!

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when Mikan had woken up. Her room looked dark and gloomy until her mum Yuka came into the room. She slowly crept towards the curtains and pulled them wide open.

"Mum!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes honey?" replied Yuka all happy and cheerily.

"Why are you in my room?" questioned Mikan.

"Duh, don't you remember? We're going to the amusement park today with your Aunt Luce and Hotaru," explained Yuka.

Mikan groaned and sat up. Slowly she got herself out of bed and made her way towards her closet. Mikan skimmed through her closet looking for appropriate clothing for the day.

"Dress, dress, dress, dress, another dress, Transformers… Yes! I'll wear my Transformers shirt today!" exclaimed Mikan.

Quickly she put on her Transformers shirt, black shorts and Converse shoes. Mikan grabbed her leopard print bag and flowery sunnies. After that she tied her long brunette hair into a high pony tail.

"Mum! I'm ready now!" shouted Mikan.

"Mikan! We might need to wait because your Aunt Luce is going to be here a bit late," shouted Yuka from across the house.

Mikan walked into the lounge room and jumped onto the couch and made herself comfy. She picked up the TV remote next to her and flicked through the channels. After minutes of vigorously clicking on buttons Mikan had found a show to watch, PopAsia. ( A/N PopAsia is basically a show type of thing that goes for 2 hours and plays music videos from Japan, Korea and China. I think there's another country they play music videos from but yeah, that's what it mainly is.)

Mikan sat there watching the music video of PSY's Gangnam Style until she heard a knock at the door. Hurriedly she ran to the door only to find Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" screamed Mikan as she leaped onto her.

Before anyone could say anything more Yuka came out of her room and started shouting, "Everyone! Quick come on! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Quickly Mikan and Hotaru made their way outside and waited for Yuka. Soon Yuka came out of the house locking the door behind her.

"Girls, we will be going in Aunt Luce's car so she'll be the one driving okay?" said Yuka.

We all replied back with a nod. Just as we were going to sit down Aunt Luce's car had appeared at the drive way. Yuka, Hotaru and Mikan made their way towards the car and hopped in.

"This is going to be a fun day!" giggled Yuka.

* * *

**_~~~~~~Time Skip: At the Amusement Park ~~~~~~_**

**_Mikans Point of View_**

Wow. I never knew that amusement parks were this big. I quickly grabbed Hotaru's arm and linked it with mine only to earn a glare from her. We all walked in a group to find a spot to sit down and eat lunch. Mum had managed to find a small shaded spot so we all ran there before anyone could get there. Aunt Luce had spread out her picnic mat and began munching on sandwiches. Hotaru and I didn't feel like eating her weird egg sandwiches so I grabbed money off mum. Hotaru and I went to find the nearest food stand to get chips. We walked around a tree that was behind us to get to the food stand. As Hotaru and I walked through people who were eating I saw the most attractive guy ever. He sat there in a plain white shirt with black skinny leg jeans. To make it even better he was wearing black Converse shoes, but then I saw something that just made him look even more eye-catching. That panda hat. His shaggy black hair was covered by that cute panda hat. I bolted to the food stand before I stand there drooling like a fool.

"Hotaru, did you see that guy with the panda hat?" I whispered.

"Yes. Why?" questioned Hotaru.

"He's really cute…" I said hiding my obvious blush.

"Oi, baka quit swooning, hurry up and order. I'm hungry," declared Hotaru coldly.

Instead of answering back I quickly ordered two hot chips and handed the money over.

"Here Hotaru!" I chirped as I handed her some chips.

"Thanks," she replied unemotionally.

Hotaru and I walked back towards where my mum and aunt were sitting. While we were walking back we walked past that panda hatted guy and his friends. I looked straight in front of me dodging getting any possible eye contact with those guys, but for some reason, it felt as if his eyes were staring at me. Again I quickened my pace away from them. Finally I got through that heart racing obstacle and ate my chips in peace, but little did I know, that panda hatted guy would be the most important person to me… For some reason, something about him drew him towards me, I knew for sure it was the panda hat, but I think it was those ruby red eyes…

* * *

There it is! I think you can already tell who's the guy in the panda hat. Teehee

But please, tell me what you think. I know I'm not a very good writer but please, give an opinion! It's just the start of it anyways. I promise, right now it may seem a bit boring but when I get into it, it'll be better.

P.S – There will be an update soon of My Life Put into a Blog :)

Have a good day,

Love BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 - Exchange

Hey guys! I'm sooo glad that I've gotten two reviews! Thank you to **CuttingFirst** and **Carolle Royale**!

**Cutting First: Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it!**

**Carolle Royale: Thanks for the advice! I love panda hats too! They just look sooo adorable! I have to say, I'm not a big fan of One Direction but I am not that mean to say they are gay and everything. Like I admit to say, their songs are quite catchy and that it all. :D**

Also a great **big thanks** to; unknow98,Fantasychick13, rosbaten, spica14, Aprila Twelving, CuttingFirst and Carolle Royale. I appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites.

**_Disclaimer: Like said, do I really need to do this again? I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else to do with it._**

* * *

**_That Panda Hatted Guy_**

Chapter 2 - Exchange

~~~~~~ Still at the Amusement Park ~~~~~~

Hotaru and I decided to go wander around the amusement park while my mum and Aunt Luce sat down eating sandwiches. Swiftly Hotaru had walked into an area that was filled with many showbags. It seemed unusual to find Hotaru in a place like this but I went with it anyway. I stood there waiting for Hotaru until someone caught my eye. It was that panda hatted guy again. He was quickly making his way through the crowd of people attempting to get to the other side. I was watching him jog past me until I felt someone shove me from behind and into the panda hatted guy. I felt his hands grip onto my shoulders. I didn't know what else to do but look up at him. His ruby red eyes were captivating and calm. I stood there staring at him until his voice cut me out of my trance.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Ah-um-yeah," I replied back shakily.

"Not to be rude but may I ask your name?" the panda hatted guy asked.

"My names Mikan, Mikan Sakura," I replied back.

"Mikan…" he muttered.

"Nice name. I'm Natsume Hyuuga by the way," said Natsume.

Suddenly I felt something slip into my hand as he quickly made his way through the crowd again. When he was further away from me I opened the piece of paper he put into my hand. I looked at the paper and gasped. On the paper was his mobile number. My legs became weak and my hands began to shake. No guy has ever given me his number! But for some reason it makes me wonder, how did he manage to write his number down while we were talking? I let that thought slip past my mind as I came back into reality.

"Mikan. Quit spacing out, I might lose you if you do that again," stated Hotaru in an icy tone.

"Sorry Hotaru. It's just that I got the number of that panda hatted guy," I admitted.

"Are you serious Mikan? Show me," demanded Hotaru.

I shakily handed her the piece of paper. Hotaru grabbed the paper from my hand and skimmed through it.

"Hm… It seems legit," stated Hotaru.

"Hotaruuu! I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"Baka, when we get to your house text him okay?" replied Hotaru.

"Okay Hotaru," I glumly replied.

* * *

~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~

After what happened with Natsume time had quickened its pace. It was estimated 11:30am when Hotaru and I wondered off looking at showbags and rides. I looked at the time only to find that it was 3:00pm. Hotaru had forced me to go on five rides and buy four showbags. In total I spent at least $145 dollars; one thing that I was sure of was that mum wasn't going to be happy about that. I texted my mum and told her to meet us at the entrance with Aunt Luce. We waited for ten minutes for mum and Aunt Luce to come. Finally after waiting for what seemed like hours they finally found us. We all walked to the parking lot and hopped into Aunt Luce's car. I sat there looking out the window wondering what Natsume is doing now.

* * *

~~~~~~ At the Sakura Residence ~~~~~~

After an hour and a half drive we finally arrived home. I felt slightly tired but the only thing I had on my mind was Natsume. I flipped open my phone and dialed in his number as I walked to my room.

To – 04xxx x1x xx (Natsume)

From – 04xxx xx4 xx (Mikan)

Hey Natsume! This is Mikan! :)

I stood there staring at my phone wondering if he would reply back.

*Ping!*

To – 04xxx xx4 xx (Mikan)

From – 04xxx x1x xx (Natsume)

Hey Mikan. You should save my number before you lose it… :P

I read the text and giggled. I clicked the options button and saved Natsume's number.

To – Natsume

From – Mikan

I saved your number, so you save mine!

I sat there and waited again.

*Ping!*

To – Mikan

From – Natsume

I saved your number so don't start complaining. I'll talk to you later.

I slowly closed my door and flopped onto my bed grinning like a retard. I really never knew that one glance could turn into something more.

* * *

So there it is! My new chapter! For the next chapter I'll be posted between now and the 6th of October. Make sure to stay updated! Plus, in the next chapter you'll see why Natsume gave Mikan his number… :D

BubblySunshine190 xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3 - Why?

It's been at least two days since I started this fanfiction and I'm feeling so happy! I love the four reviews that I got for the two chapters before. You're all lovely people! Thank you to everyone, I appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows. You have all made my day! :D

_**Disclaimer: And again, really? Hahaha, I BubblySunshine190 do not own Gakuen Alice! Or basically anything really… Except the plot I guess. Oh well**_

_**And also one more thing, the parts that are in**_ **BOLD _ indicate that it's the text messages between Natsume and Mikan._**

* * *

_**That Panda Hatted Guy**_

Chapter 3 – Why?

Yesterday was such a magical day. Who knew that I would end up having Natsume's number after that little incident! I'm glad that person behind me pushed me into him because if they didn't, I wouldn't waiting for a text at the moment. It's nine in the morning and I'm just so excited for a text from Natsume. I know it seems ridiculous that I'm waiting for him to text me back but I don't want to be the one to text him first. What if I annoy him? What if he's still asleep? I put my phone on my bedside table and got out of bed. Slowly I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. Who knew that I looked like a raccoon in the mornings? My long brunette hair was tangled and puffy while my eyes were surrounded with dark circles. I picked up my comb and started to comb my hair. Within ten minutes my hair was finally straight. I walked into my walk in closet to pick out an outfit for today. Since I was staying at home today I decided to grab a pair of pink shorts and a black singlet. I stripped out of my pajamas and into my clothes. Just I was done changing my phone started buzzing. I ran to my phone with excitement to see who the message was from and there it was a message from Natsume.

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**Good morning Mikan ;)**

I read the text smiling, but why did he send a winking face?

**To – Natsume**

**From – Mikan**

**Morning to you too Natsume**

I sat there and waited for his reply

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**I didn't wake you up right?**

"Of course he didn't wake me up," I thought.

**To – Natsume**

**From – Mikan**

**No, you didn't wake me up. Can I ask you one question?**

Again I waited. I wanted to ask him why did he give me his number but I felt too nervous to ask. I shook that thought out of my head and decided to ask.

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**Yeah, sure. Ask me anything.**

I looked at the message and slowly typed in my question.

**To – Natsume**

**From – Mikan**

**Why did you give me your number?**

My stomach began to feel as if butterflies were lingering inside while I waited for a response.

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**I gave you my number because I thought you are a nice person. I was originally supposed to give that piece of paper to my little sister so she can call me if she gets lost, but when I bumped into you I was looking for my sister Aoi because I accidently lost her. In the end I managed to find her, so yeah.**

I read Natsume's text slowly processing all that he wrote. Basically he gave me his number because I'm a nice person, the piece of paper with his number was supposed to go to his sister, he bumped into me looking for his sister and then he found his sister. Wow. That was different than I expected. I closed my phone and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mikan! Hurry down! I made breakfast!" shouted my mum.

"Mum I'm right at the bottom of the stairs, there's no need to shout," I replied.

"Oh sorry honey," apologized Yuka.

I sat down at the dining table and ate my scrambled eggs quietly. After a moment of silence I was done eating my breakfast and headed back to my room.

"Thanks for the breakfast mum!" I exclaimed as I walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and flopped onto my bed. I looked at the ceiling wondering how I should reply to Natsume's message. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my phone.

_**1 New Message**_

**I opened the message and read it.**

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**Mikan, meet me at Melody Park near Baskin Robbins. I want to know you more…**

As I read the message my heart skipped a beat. Everythings going too fast. First he gave me his number and now he wants to meet up with me. I've only met him once so I don't know what he's like. I walked over to my shoe rack and grabbed a pair of flats. I put them on and grabbed my bag not forgetting to bring my pepper spray. Quickly I hurried down the stairs and out the door.

It was really sunny when I came out the house. My eyes were pierced by the brightness of the sun. I reached into my bag and grabbed a pair of sunnies out. It was a ten minute walk to Melody Park from my house. As a child mum and dad would take me there often before they divorced. It made me sad that he left mum like that. Soon I began to get closer towards Melody Park. Just a few more blocks down there would be Baskin Robbins and right across from there is Melody Park. I kept walking until I finally came to my destination. I walked through the winding paths and stopped at the fountain.

"The place as really changed after six years," I thought.

I was about to head towards the playground to find Natsume until I saw him casually sitting on a bench. The one thing that made me realize it was him was that panda hat. Again he was wearing that panda hat that I fell in love with. I cautiously walked towards Natsume until his eyes made contact with mine. Hazel and ruby red eyes clashed. Natsume moved over and pat the empty spot next to him. I carefully sat down and looked at the floor.

"Hey Mikan," said Natsume.

His voice was so sweet and kind. It was that breathtaking it could devour me in seconds.

"H-hey," I stuttered.

I took a big breath before I started to talk, "Your wearing your panda hat again," I pointed out.

"I know. That's probably what made you look at me like that when I first saw you," stated Natsume huskily.

I felt a cold shiver down my spine while he talked. When Natsume talked, it was like magic but then I repeated what he said in my head. "I know. That's probably what made you look at me like that when I first saw you," instantly I started to blush. I turned to Natsume and saw he was chuckling at my sudden reaction.

"H-hey. It's not my fault that I love panda's," I muttered with a pout.

"Haha," laughed Natsume.

"Uhm. I know this may sound weird but I've only met you once and texted you a few times. You're not going to do anything dodgy to me are you? Because if so you'll feel the wrath of my pepper spray," I nervously said.

"Hahaha, are you serious? Do I look like the type of person to do that? And pepper spray? You have pepper spray with you? Bahaha!" he chuckled.

"Hey. It's not my fault! I was being cautious!" I screeched.

"Oi! Quit your shouting!" shouted Natsume.

"Sorry," I kindly apologized.

"How about we start over again? I'm Natsume Hyuuga," said Natsume.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I said smiling happily at Natsume.

* * *

Soo?! What do you think?!Good? I think it's good! Thank you for reading this chapter! I look forward to your reviews! I wonder how Natsume and Mikan's relationship goes. Does it become better or worse? Next time on chapter four!

Chapter Four will be updated on the 6/10

BubblySunshine190 xoxox


	4. Chapter 4 - Round Two?

Heyy everyone! I'd like to say thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate your awesomeness and I hope it'll stay with you for the rest of your life. I am bestowing you the gift of unlimited awesomeness so treat it wisely or else I will take it off you. Haha I'm kidding! I'm not that cool to have some weird magical powers! Okay on with the story, I'd like to say that the first paragraph is in Mikan's point of view and the rest of it goes in and out of Natsume's point of view. I hope I didn't get you mixed up with anything there or else that'll be tragic.

**Disclaimer: And after the third time really? I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else that is mention in this fanfiction that is owned by those who legitimately own the franchise or whatever it is.**

* * *

_**That Panda Hatted Guy**_

Chapter 4 – Round Two?

It was three in the afternoon when I arrived back from hanging out with Natsume. Who knew that he'd be that kind? I opened the front door and slowly walked towards my room. I was so happy that I couldn't contain all my joy. I pushed my door open and jumped onto my bed. My bed was so comfy, it's like it was my new best friend. My eyes began to feel heavy until I decided to close them and nap.

~~~~~~Natsume's Point of View~~~~~~

I was walking back to my apartment after my talk with Mikan. Never in my life have I felt this happy. I'm glad that I bumped into her that day or else I wouldn't be where I am now. It took me 15 minutes to arrive back to my shared apartment. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Natsume! Where did you go?" shouted Koko as I got through the door.

"Nowhere," I stoically replied.

"Ehhhhhhh! Natsume! You went to see a girl! Why are you wearing your panda hat?" Koko blabbered.

"Tch. What girl. I just felt like wearing it," I coldly replied.

"Hmph. Why be so mean Natsume," complained Koko.

I ignored Koko and made my way to my room. Just as I was about to open the door Ruka had walked out of his room.

"Hey Natsume," greeted Ruka.

"Hey," I answered back.

I pushed my door open and flopped onto my bed. I kicked off my converse shoes and lay there. In the background I could hear Koko talking to Ruka. I stayed quite so I could listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Ruka," Koko started off, "Do you think that Natsume went to go meet that girl he's been texting since yesterday?"

"I think so Koko. I haven't seen Natsume like this before," replied Ruka

"I think it might be love!" Koko yelled happily.

"Be quite you idiot! Natsume will hear you!" Ruka bellowed.

Tch. So the two of them think that I might be developing feelings for Mikan… But Mikan is very pretty and kind, especially her big hazel eyes. Wait. What am I thinking? I've only met her yesterday and here I am going on about her like I've known her for years. I shook the thoughts out of my head and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. Instantly I decided to call Mikan.

"Hello?"

"Mhm, hi Natsume," said a very sleepy Mikan.

"Did I wake you Mikan?" I asked.

"Yeah sort of, but its okay!" replied Mikan happily.

"Oh that's good. Did you manage to get home?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I got home safely. What about you? Did you get back safely?" she asked.

"Yeah… I managed to get home safely," I answered.

"That's good," said Mikan.

"Will we meet up soon?" I questioned.

"Sure, but under one condition. You have to wear your panda hat," requested Mikan.

"So you want me to wear my panda hat?" I asked again.

"Yeah, you wear your panda hat and I'll wear my hello kitty one so you don't look odd," declared Mikan.

"Tch. Whatever, I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later Mikan"

"Okay! Bye!"

She's seriously going to wear a hello kitty hat if I wear my panda one? She's one weird girl.

~~~~~~Normal Point of View~~~~~~

While Natsume was on the phone to Mikan, Koko and Ruka decided to listen in on their conversation. Never in their life have they heard Natsume speak that much. It's always a yeah, tch, hm or nothing. When Natsume said his goodbye to Mikan the two boys scurried away and sat on the couch trying not to look suspicious. Just as Koko turned on the TV Natsume had walked out of his room with his phone in hand. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Natsume joined the two and sat down on one of the couches. He placed his soda on the coffee table and flipped open his phone. Koko and Ruka watched Natsume rapidly press buttons on his phone. After a few minutes Natsume's phone vibrated. He flipped open his phone and smiled. Natsume's sudden reacted had startled the boys and made them wonder, what was it that made him smile?

~~~~~~Natsume's Point of View~~~~~~

When I went to go sit down on the couch I started to text Mikan

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**Are you planning on doing anything tomorrow? Because if not I was wondering if you'd like to catch up again at Melody Park at 12:00. Don't forget, if I wear my panda hat you have to wear your hello kitty one.**

I sat there for a few minutes and waited.

**To – Natsume**

**From- Mikan**

**Yeah sure that sounds great! And of course! Why wouldn't I wear my hello kitty hat? It's like my favorite!**

I read the text and smiled. Tomorrow will be a great day, especially if it's going to be with Mikan…

* * *

So yeah, fourth chapter! What's your opinion? Like? Dislike? Its' up to you people really cause I'm not the reader here! Ha-ha, well I hoped you enjoy the rest of your day!

Stay tuned for the next update which will be between now (6/10/12) to the 9/10/12.

Thank you!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 - A Day with Mikan

Hey everyone! How are you all today? You all okay? Yeah? No? Well okay then. Thank you everyone who reviewed and all. I love you guys very much. You're the reason why I feel motivated to sit down and type. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. There are some things in this chapter that you guys may not know what they are probably because it's in Australia. Ally Fashion (a place mentioned) I think it's only in Australia but I'm not so sure of that. Another place mentioned is Baskin Robbins. I know for sure there are many Baskin Robbins's around the world. I think that's all I need to say really, oh and also; this chapter is a slightly longer one? Ha-ha anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: And again after the four chapters that I've done. Do I really need to do this again? I BubblySunshine190 do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic. Such as Converse shoes, anything related to The Legend of Zelda (Nintendo), Ally Fashion and anything else that's in this.**

Also! This chapter is all in Natsume's point of view!

* * *

_That Panda Hatted Guy_

Chapter 5 – A Day with Mikan

It was eight in the morning when I got up out of bed. The apartment was quiet, a little too quiet. Usually Koko and Ruka would be awake by now. I hopped out of bed and grabbed the nearest shirt that I could wear. Quickly I put the shirt over my head and walked out of my room. At the kitchen table there sat Ruka and Koko with my phone. I cursed. I forgot to bring my phone into my room last night. I walked up to them and snatched my phone off them.

"See I knew you were talking to a girl!" shouted Koko excitedly.

"It's none of your business," I spat at Koko with a glare.

"Uhm. Natsume, it is our business. You're our friend and yesterday you walked out the door with your panda hat on and then came back in what I thought was a good mood," stated Ruka.

"Fine whatever, I am meeting a girl today again but you do not have any right to go through my phone!" I shouted at Ruka and Koko.

"Woah man chill, we didn't mean to. We were just curious," muttered Koko.

"Hn. Whatever," I coldly replied.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a juice box and headed back to my room. I placed the juice box on my table and headed for the shower. Ten minutes later I was done with my shower. I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I opened up my closet and grabbed a pair of boxers, black skinny leg jeans and a Legend of Zelda shirt. I glanced at my clock to check the time, it was nine o'clock. Who knew that time went that fast. Swiftly I changed into my clothes and chucked on my favorite Converse shoes. I grabbed my phone and texted Mikan.

**To – Mikan**

**From – Natsume**

**Morning Mikan, I was just wondering what time you'll be ready.**

I put my phone down again and laid on my bed waiting for her reply.

*Ping!*

**To – Natsume**

**From – Mikan**

**Morning Natsume! I just woke up so I'll be ready in an hour I guess.**

Again I looked at the time, 9:30am. I grabbed my phone, keys, wallet and panda hat before I proceeded out my door. Ruka and Koko were still sitting at the dining table talking about pointless things so I decided to sit down with them to kill time.

"I see you're ready for your date," stated Koko as he grinned.

"It's not a date," I flatly replied.

"If you say so," said Koko.

We sat there in silence. No one dared to say anything more to me. I was bored and got up, "I'm going to leave now," I announced to the two.

"Okay Natsume! Bye!" shouted Koko.

"Bye Natsume," Ruka calmly said with a smile.

As I opened the door I put on my panda hat and made my way towards Melody Park. It didn't take long for me to get there considering it was only a 15 minute walk from the apartment. While I was walking down the street girls around about my age were staring at me and giggling. I walked pass some girl who muttered to her friend, "Did you see that guy in the panda hat? He's so hot!"

I ignored the stares and comments by quickly making my way towards the park. In estimated two minutes I would be in the park where I wouldn't need to worry about others. The tall green trees surrounding me were swaying in the breeze. I sat down on the bench that faced the fountain. I looked at the scenery around me, trees swaying in the wind, old couples walking hand in hand laughing, the fountain squirting clean blue water and the calming blue sky. It seemed perfect, something that could be drawn as a painting with all its different colors. I leaned back and had my hands behind my head. My eyes began to close until I felt someone next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. There sat Mikan with a big grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Hey Natsume," greeted Mikan happily.

"Hey Mikan," I replied back with a half-smile.

"I see your wearing your panda hat," pointed out Mikan as she adjusted my hat.

I felt my face going red so I kept my head down before she noticed. I looked back up at her and said, "I see you're wearing your hello kitty hat too."

"A promise is a promise," said Mikan as she stared at the sky.

I pulled out my phone and took a photo of her.

"Hey! Why did you take a photo of me?" screeched Mikan.

"Why? Aren't I allowed to?" I playfully questioned.

"I was just wondering. I don't mind you taking photos but I need and explanation why," Mikan replied firmly.

"You looked like you're a model by the way you posed, it looked natural so I took a photo," I plainly responded.

"Me looking like a model? Are you serious?" asked Mikan in disbelief.

"Positive," I answered back.

"Aw Natsume, you know how to make a girl smile," said Mikan as she playfully punched my arm.

"Do you want to get ice cream at Baskin Robbins?" I questioned.

"Sure!" Mikan gleefully replied.

We stood up from the bench and walked towards Baskin Robbins. It took at least a minute to get there considering the fact that it was really close to Melody Park. Mikan pulled the door open and walked into Baskin Robbins. I stood next to her looking at their menus.

"What one do you want? I'll pay," I asked Mikan.

"Are you sure? Okay then!" said Mikan joyfully.

She went up to the girl at the counter and ordered, "Can I please have a waffle cone with one scoop of Very Berry Strawberry and one scoop of Chocolate Chip."

Mikan turned around and faced me motioning me with her hand to come order.

"Can I also have a waffle cone with one scoop of Cookies 'n Cream and one scoop of Choc Chip Cookie Dough," I said to the girl.

"Okay sir that comes to $16.65," said the girl. **_(A/N I forgot how much a cone is so I kind of guessed)_**

I handed the girl a twenty dollar note and waited for her to give me my change. We watched the girl scoop our ice creams into the cones. When she was done she put it on the stand so we could grab them. Mikan grabbed her ice cream while I grabbed mine. She walked towards the back of the shop and sat down at one of the tables. It was next to one of the windows that everyone walks past. I watched Mikan eat her ice cream peacefully.

"Mm, you should try this ice cream Natsume," said Mikan as she put her ice cream in front of my face.

I hesitated; I didn't know whether I should try some or decline her offer. Instead I decided to take a lick of her Very Berry Strawberry ice cream. The sweetness lingered in my mouth after I took a lick of it.

"So? How does it taste?" wondered Mikan.

"It tastes pretty good," I answered.

"Can I try your ice cream?" questioned Mikan as she pulled a puppy face.

I held my ice cream in front of her face. Mikan leaned forwards and licked some of my Choc Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. I looked out the window only to find Koko and Ruka with their thumbs up while huge grins covered their faces. I turned to look at Mikan, she was also looking out the window. Her expressions looked as if she was confused.

"Mikan, don't look at those guys. Those two are retards so don't look that way," I told Mikan angrily.

"Do you know them?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah, I live in an apartment with them," I calmly attempted to explain.

"Oh okay, well they seem like nice people," stated Mikan.

"Ha-ha sure, they may seem like that but just wait until you live with them. They are so irritating," I blandly said.

We sat there in silence eating our ice creams until we finished them. Mikan and I walked out of Baskin Robbins and roamed around town. There was one shop where Mikan stopped because she saw a dress that she wanted. We walked into the place which was called Ally. She speed walked to a royal blue sleeveless dress with gold buttons. She instantly grabbed one of the dresses that was in a medium and walked off to the change rooms. I followed her along until she stopped and turned around.

"Is it okay if I try this on Natsume?" questioned Mikan.

"Sure go ahead," I replied dully.

She walked into a big space which had at least nine changing booths and areas where you can sit and wait. Mikan walked to the changing booth at the very end. I followed her and sat on a small couch which was right in front of her changing booth. I sat there and waited for Mikan. She walked out of the changing booth wearing the dress she picked out. It looked really good on her. Her long brunette hair reached her hips and curled at the tips.

"How do I look?" asked Mikan.

"Perfect," I replied plainly.

"Aw thanks Natsume," thanked Mikan with a smile.

She went back into the changing booth and changed into her clothes. After a few minutes she came out. I looked at her from top to bottom. Her long brunette hair was covered by her white hello kitty hat and she wore red jeans, a plain black shirt and black converse shoes. Something so casual looked so good on her. It's like she's able to wear whatever and pull it off. Like how some people wear the ugliest sweater that's stripped and colorful. Mikan would have the ability to be able to pull of that kind of weird look. I was brought out of my thoughts when Mikan's face was in front of mine. Mikan's brown eyes were staring into my crimson ones. Mikan's nose was close to mine. Her pink lips just inches away from mine. I turned and looked the other way. Mikan stepped back and giggled.

"Are you paying attention now?" wondered Mikan.

"Hn," was all I said.

"Let's go," said Mikan as she started walking towards the counter.

Mikan handed the lady her dress and scanned the bar code.

"That dress is $14.99," said the girl who served us.

Before Mikan could give her money I quickly handed the girl $20. She handed me the change and the bag with Mikan's dress.

"Y-you j-just b-b-bought me a d-dress," stuttered Mikan.

"Your point is?" I questioned.

"I was supposed to pay for it!" shouted Mikan.

"You better lower your voice or else I'm not going to give you your dress," I retorted.

"Hmph. Fine," said Mikan as she crossed her arms across her chest.

We walked out Ally and kept walking around. I looked at my watch, 3:30pm.

"Is your house close?" I inquired.

"Yeah why?" wondered Mikan.

"I'll walk you home because it's getting late," I answered.

"Okay"

Mikan and I walked in silence. The only time anyone talked was when Mikan was giving directions. We walked for at least 10 minutes until we arrived at a small apartment similar to mine.

"Here's my house," said Mikan cheerfully.

I handed Mikan her bag with her dress in it and smirked.

"What's that smirk for?" questioned Mikan as she poked my cheek.

"Nothing," I coldly replied.

"I'm going to go in now, thank you for everything Natsume," said Mikan as she thanked thanked me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I replied while trying to hide my blush.

Mikan pushed open a gate and pulled out her keys opening her front door. Before she closed the door she smiled and waved. I looked at her and smiled.

I started walking to back to the apartment. It was only a five minute walk considering how close Mikan's apartment was to mine. As I was walking back I felt a grin covering my face. Eventually I got back to the apartment. I stood in front of our door and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the door and closed it again. I could hear sounds from the TV indicating that Ruka and Koko were home. I walked into the lounge room and saw the two of them watching The Prince of Persia.

"That's one pretty girl you got," said Koko happily.

I turned around and gave him my worst glare possible. I walked towards my room and shut the door. I felt so tired from today's events so I decided to lie down and have a nap. I looked at the roof and smiled again. Today was better than I expected…

* * *

So? What do you think? Like? Dislike? Be prepared for the next chapter yeah? I should have it up by the 20th of this month. If not then I'll put an author's note saying when it'll be updated. Also I think in one of the reviews I got it was mentioning that I got the dates wrong? I actually didn't get the date wrong; people have different ways of how they write the date. It can be done as (Date/Month/Year) or (Month/Date/Year). I usually go with (Date/Month/Year) because that's how I was taught to write the date.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you have a lovely week and don't stress too much, it's not good for you. That's enough of my blabber...

_**BubblySunshine190 xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6 - We Won What?

Hey everyone! Here's chapter six! Please don't hate on me! I'm trying to update ASAP!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic, also I don't know if there is such a thing called Panda Awareness Day, I sort of made that up :3

* * *

Chapter 6 - We Won What!?

It's been two months since we became close friends. We'd always catch up at Melody Park and have Baskin Robbins; it was like a routine of ours every Fridays. I waited at the front of my apartment for Natsume to come pick me up for our routine. Every Friday Natsume would pick me up at precisely 2:00pm, but I looked at my watch, 2:05. What's taking him so long? Just as I was about to walk back into my apartment, I heard Natsume's engine stop. I turned on my heel and saw Natsume standing there in front of me.

"Hey," he plainly said.

"Hey. What took you so long?" I asked.

"Ruka, the guy who also lives with me, was going on about his new girlfriend and I lost track of time," explained Natsume.

"Who's his girlfriend?" I wondered.

"I think you know her, Hotaru Imai," replied Natsume.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOTARU! AND MOST OF ALL HOW DO I NOT KNOW OF THIS?" I screeched.

"Hey! Calm down! Your making my ears bleed by your deafening tone!" shouted Natsume.

"Argghh!" I shouted as I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

**Hotaru – Bold**

_Mikan - Italics_

**Hello?**

_HOTARUUU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

**Who told you?**

_Natsume told me!_

**So Hyuuga's with you at the moment?**

_Yes! Wait! How do you know each other?!_

**Baka, he used to go to Gakuen Alice with me while you were in America four years ago.**

_Why didn't you tell me Hotaru?! I'm your best friend! And most of all, who is this, guy your dating anyways?_

**He's best friends with Hyuuga. He used to go to school with Hyuuga and me. Now leave me be. Ask Hyuuga questions instead.**

*Beep*

I closed my phone, put it into my pockets and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-MPPHHH"

Before I started screaming anymore Natsume covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me towards him.

"If you stop I'll buy you ice cream this time," Natsume whispered as his breath tickled my ear.

I removed his hand from my face and smiled, "Thanks!"

Natsume dragged me by the wrist towards his car. He opened the passenger seat for me and motioned me to get in. I slowly got in and Natsume closed the door. He walked around and got in closing the door and putting on his seat belt. I quickly put on my seat belt before I went flying towards the windshield. Natsume put his key into the ignition and started up the car. Before we knew it we were driving towards Melody Park.

It took us at least five minutes to get there and a minute to find a parking spot. Eventually we got out the car and made out way into the park finding our bench we always sit on. I ran towards the bench and sat down watching Natsume make his way to the bench. As he sat down I giggled to myself.

"You are one crazy girl," stated Natsume

"Hehe you don't say," I giggled.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. Ever since that day when I went out with Natsume we became closer from meeting up every Fridays and eating Baskin Robbins.

"Natsuuumee! Can we get ice cream now?" I whined.

"Tch. Fine."

We got up from the bench and made our way towards Baskin Robbins. Natsume and I were walking side by side, but for some reason I linked arms with him and kept walking. He didn't even react to my sudden closeness so I did as I pleased. After we crossed to road we ended up at Baskin Robbins. Instantly I let go of Natsume. I quickly walked up to the window at Baskin Robbins.

_**1000**__**th**__** person who purchases an ice cream will win a photo shoot for them and a friend to promote panda hats for the Panda Awareness Day.**_

_**Come in store now! The 1000**__**th**__** person could be you!**_

I looked at the poster and immediately thought that it wouldn't happen to Natsume and me. We walked in and ordered the usual. Very Berry Strawberry and Chocolate Chip. Cookies 'n' Cream and Choc Chip Cookie Dough. Natsume handed the lady the right amount of cash. We waited for the lady to put our ice creams into the cones until three of the staff that was at the back room came out.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE THE 1000th CUSTOMER! YOU HAVE WON YOURSELF A PHOTO SHOOT TO PROMOTE PANDA HATS FOR PANDA AWARENESS DAY!" shouted the Baskin Robbins staff members.

I stood there staring at Natsume with my mouth wide open. He gladly accepted the envelope containing his pass for him and a friend for the photo shoot. We walked our seat with our ice creams and the envelope in Natsumes hand.

"I can't believe you just won that," I said still not believing what happened.

"I don't think I'd want this, I'll just chuck it in the bin when I get to the apartment," said Natsume casually.

"No! Don't do that!" I shouted.

"Are you implying that you want to do the photo shoot with me?" Natsume grinned.

"Maybe," I said.

Natsume handed me his ice cream and opened the envelope.

"It says the photo shoot is today at 6:00pm," said Natsume while reading the letter.

"What's the time now?" I asked.

"5:00pm," replied Natsume.

"Well let's go!" I gleefully said.

We quickly gobbled down our ice creams and got into Natsume's car. Just before we were about to go Natsume put the address onto his navigator and off we went. It took at least 20 minutes for us to reach our destination. Natsume parked his car in front of entrance 3 which leaded into the studio. Natsume and I walked down the path until we reached a big red door. Just as Natsume was about to push it open a man had opened the door and by his looks you can already tell he's the photographer. He had a camera in hand and a tripod for the camera. His hair was shoulder length and blonde, his eyes were a purple color, but what made him look weird were his clothes. Frills… Not my style.

"Hello there! The workers from Baskin Robbins have informed me that one of you has won the prize for the photo shoot! My name is Narumi " said the photographer as he extended his hand out.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Natsume Hyuuga," I said as I returned the friendly gesture.

"Okay so as you guys know your promoting special panda hats for Panda Awareness Day. I know you must be thinking that it's pointless but the giant pandas are currently endangered. The money we get from people buying the merchandises will go to reserves for the pandas. Also the pictures taken today will be on the internet and magazines in a few days," explained Narumi.

We stood there listening to Narumi talk until he directed us towards a rack with a few shirts with a black silhouette of a panda printed onto a plain white shirt. Narumi handed Natsume and I a shirt and pushed us into separate change rooms.

"Tell me when you're done!" said Narumi happily.

I took off my shirt and put on the panda one. I took my elastic band out of my hair and let it hang lose. I walked out the change room and saw Natsume in the same clothes as mine, black skinny leg jeans, black converse shoes and the panda shirt. It scared me how matching we looked. We stood there in silence until Narumi came back with two panda hats in hand.

"Also you guys need to wear this too!" declared Narumi.

We grabbed the hats from him and put them on. I turned to look at Natsume, for some reason he was standing right next to me. I quickly looked at Narumi and followed him towards the set. Behind me I could hear Natsume whisper, "You know Mikan, you look really cute in a panda hat instead of a hello kitty one."

I blush bright red and hurriedly walked ahead. I stopped when we had reached the set. The background was a faded blue and multiple lights were placed around it. People were rushing around the set preparing everything while a lady applied a small portion of make-up on my face. Within a minute the lady had disappeared and Narumi had taken his place in front of the camera.

"Quick you two, hurry onto the set," ordered Narumi.

Natsume and I quickly made our way onto the set when I heard Natsume mutter, "Seriously Mikan, if only you didn't want an ice cream we wouldn't be here."

"Well you're the one that agreed to take me with you," I challenged in a whisper.

I saw Natsume was about to reply when Narumi started talking.

"Okay you two, just act naturally but stay close together. It makes the shot look better," explained Narumi.

Natsume and I stood there posing with a smile plastered on both our faces.

"Be a bit more intimate towards each other. Mikan wrap your arms around Natsume and Natsume, make that smile natural!" instructed Narumi.

I slowly wrapped my arms around Natsume's waist and smiled. Soon enough Natsume had his arms around me too.

"That's good guys!" shouted Narumi.

I let go of Natsume's waist and kissed him on the cheek as I stood on my tippy toes.

"Amazing Mikan!" exclaimed Narumi happily.

I looked at Natsume and smiled. Suddenly Natsume picked me up bridal style. I clutched onto Natsume making him grin.

"Yes Natsume! Yes!" Narumi squealed.

Natsume put me down and motioned me to get on his back for a piggyback. I got onto his back and draped my arms around his neck. We smiled happily as Narumi took a final shot.

"Amazing! Seriously, that was amazing!" cried Narumi.

Natsume looked at me and grinned and I grinned back.

"Thank you for the photo shoot," I said thanking Narumi.

"No Mikan, thank you," Narumi replied happily.

Natsume and I went back into our separate change rooms and changed out of the panda shirts. After a minute or so I walked out with the panda hat and shirt in my hand. As I was walking towards Narumi with the stuff, Natsume had come out of the change room.

"You guys can keep the stuff as thanks!" shouted Narumi from across the set.

"Okay!"

I waved goodbye as we walked out of the studio.

"Natsume, that was amazing!" I said happily.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it Mikan."

"You didn't seem like the type of person to do a photo shoot," I stated.

"Well if I'm with a beautiful girl like you then how could I not?" Natsume replied.

Instantly I started blushing. Natsume looked at me and chuckled. I playfully hit him on the shoulder and ran towards his car. In the end both of us were running towards his car. When we reached it we were both gasping for air. Natsume unlocked his car and we got in.

"Hey Natsume, what's the time?" I questioned while putting on my seatbelt.

"9:30pm."

I screamed, "Are you serious?! Mum is going to kill me!"

"Looks like I need to get you home quickly then."

For 30 minutes we drove in silence. It was so bad that it was killing me. I looked out the window staring into the night sky.

"Mikan, we're here"

I hopped out of the car and went around to Natsume's window. The glass between us slowly went down.

"Thanks for everything, today was astonishing!"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the door when I heard Natsume's voice, "Your welcome."

I ran back to the car and gave him a peck on the cheek for the second time today. I scurried back to the door, pulled out my keys and opened the door, closing it behind me.

I leaned on the door and breathed heavily. I think I may be developing feelings for Natsume…

* * *

I know guys; it was a bad chapter… But I felt really bad for not updating yesterday! I was completely busy and so I just made this quick chapter for you all. Thank you to all that have reviewed! The next update will be soon, possibly this month or next month (IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT MONTH!)

Be prepared there will be some shocking things next chapter...

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 - Childhood Friend

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! I really wanted to update sometime soon but I was busy with many, many things. Thanks everybody for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I've reached over 30 reviews! I haven't reach over 30 before… But yeah, thanks to all the reviews and thank you to lilangel25, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday :D It was quite an eventful birthday filled with tears, fights, laughs and basically everything! Also I have a character appearing in this chapter as well! This character is actually a good friend of mine but I just changed her name and appearance. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter Georgia!

* * *

**That Panda Hatted Guy**

Chapter 7: Childhood Friend

Natsume's Point of view

I tossed and turned in my bed burying my face into the pillows shielding my eyes from the suns intense glare. I laid there for a few minutes until I felt a pair of hands grasp onto my shoulders. I flinched at their touch and hesitantly turned around to face them. I rolled over my side and saw my childhood friend Scarlet Rose. I looked at her, her once black hair had been dip dyed purple. Her hazel eyes stared back at me while a grin was plastered on her face.

"Are you going to hug me yet?" Scarlet questioned.

I quickly sat up and leaned forward to give her a hug.

"I've missed you," I whispered into her ear as I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck.

"I've missed you too Nat," she whispered back.

Scarlet got off the side of my bed and brushed the dust off her purple maxi dress. I too got up and followed her out of my room. As I walk out of my room I see Koko and Ruka sitting at the dining table grinning. Instantly I sent glares towards the two of them. Scarlet had sat herself down at the table and started to talk to Koko and Ruka.

"So Scarlet, when did you arrive in Japan?" asked Ruka.

"Well I've only come for a bit of a holiday. Being at an art school in England was stressful so I decided to see you guys because I'm leaving tomorrow," replied Scarlet.

I walked towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of juice and my phone. I stopped and flipped open my phone and saw a text from Mikan.

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan**

**Good Morning Natsume! I know this is quite unusual for me to ask but do you know if you're doing anything today? I know we don't usually do things on a Friday but I just feel like spending time with you.**

I looked at the text and smile.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume**

**Sure. We could do something today but is it okay if I bring my childhood friend Scarlet?**

I brought my phone with me as I sat down at the dining table with everyone.

"So Nat, how's everything been?" asked Scarlet.

"Everything's been good Scarlet," I replied back.

"Aw that's good," said Scarlet as she pat my shoulder.

*Ping!*

Everyone looked at me as I looked at me as I unlocked my phone and read the message from Mikan.

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan**

**Yeah sure! I'd love to meet her!**

I closed my phone and placed it back at the table.

"Was that Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Who is Mikan?" Scarlet butted in.

I was about to reply to Scarlet's question until Koko beat me there first.

"Mikan is a girl that Natsume is currently crushing on I guess!" exclaimed Koko.

"Well looks like he gave the wrong explanation," I thought.

Scarlet looked at me, I could see jealously and anger behind her eyes. To change the subject I mentioned that we'd be meeting up with Mikan.

"Uhm… Scarlet if you're not doing anything today do you want to meet up with Mikan with me?" I offered.

The jealously and anger I saw in her eyes had disappeared as she answered back, "Yeah sure, I'd love to meet this girl that I heard about."

I gave her a nod of acknowledgement and made way towards my room and got changed. I hurriedly changed into a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a black tight fitting shirt which made my muscles quite visible. To finish my look I grabbed my pair of black converse shoes and my panda hat.

As soon as I was done I walked out of my room closing my door behind me quietly and put on my panda hat.

"Nat, why are you wearing a panda hat?" observed Scarlet.

"I just always wear my panda hat when I go see Mikan," I explained.

I walked up to the kitchen bench and grabbed my phone and wallet. Slowly, I made my way towards the door with Scarlet trailing behind.

"Bye guys!" shouted Scarlet as we went out the door.

We walked to Melody Park in silence. Neither of us uttered a word or a sound. All I could think was how awkward it was until Scarlet broke the silence with her voice.

"Why won't you come back to me Nat?" asked Scarlet out of the blue.

"Don't you remember Scarlet? You dumped me because of your art career," I responded.

"But don't you love me?" questioned Scarlet.

"I loved you Scarlet. I don't see you in that way anymore," I firmly answered.

After that Scarlet didn't say anything. Her face was blank. No emotions could be seen in Scarlet. Again it was silent. We kept walking until we arrived at Melody Park. Mikan was sitting at our usual bench with her hello kitty hat covering her long brunette hair. She was in a Captain America shirt, black skinny leg jeans and red converse shoes. Mikan was looking beautiful and nerdy at the same time. It made me smile how similar we are despite the appearances. I stared at her angelic face until yesterday's events played through my head. The moments when Mikan had placed a kiss on my cheek replayed in my head until I felt Scarlet's hand gripped onto my wrist.

"Nat, are you okay?" wondered Scarlet.

"Uh yeah," I muttered.

"Natsume!" shouted Mikan.

I looked at her direction again and waved. A smile had appeared on her face when she waved back at Scarlet and I as we walked towards her.

"Hey Mikan," I said with a smile.

"Hey Natsume! I'm Mikan Sakura," said Mikan as she extended her hand towards Scarlet.

Scarlet replied the friendly jester, "I'm Scarlet Rose, Natsume's childhood friend."

Mikan stood there and politely nodded. The three of us stood there in an awkward silence.

"So… Do you guys want to go do something?" questioned Mikan.

"Yeah sure," replied Scarlet.

The three of us walked out of Melody Park and into Central Town which was nearby. We walked into every single shop that was in sight. Mikan and Scarlet walked into nearly every single clothes store trying on clothes while I stood outside waiting for them to hurry up. After ten minutes of standing around I decided to walk into the shop and ask when they would be done. As I walked in a gush of cold wind flew at my face. I passed a few racks of clothes until I found Mikan looking at a spotty peplum dress.

"Do you want that dress?" I asked Mikan.

"Nah, you don't have to Natsume! You've done a lot for me already!" Mikan happily replied.

Mikan put the dress down and linked arms with me and went to find Scarlet. Eventually we found Scarlet at the back of the shop looking at a pair of galaxy leggings. Instantly she looked at us and glared at out linked arms. Mikan noticed Scarlet's gaze and let go of my arm. Scarlet shoved past us and went out of the shop. Mikan and I trailed along Scarlet until a magazine caught my eye. I sprinted towards the stand of magazines and picked up one. I examined the cover and saw the picture of Mikan kissing me on the cheek. I skimmed though the magazine and saw all the other pictures that Narumi had taken. I looked at the next page and saw the picture where I was carrying Mikan bridal style. I put the magazine down and turned around only to find Mikan and Scarlet looking at the magazine as well.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think that Narumi would actually do this!" screeched Mikan.

I looked and Mikan and chuckled. Scarlet and I carried on walking while Mikan ran behind us.

"Guys! Wait up!" cried Mikan.

Eventually Mikan had caught up with us.

"W-w-why?" breathed out Mikan.

"You took too long so we just kept walking," I replied.

"Hmph. Whatever," complained Mikan.

Again we kept walking until a mob of crazy girls approached us carrying the magazines that we were looking at before.

"Can you sign this?!"

"Can I have a picture with you?!"

"Please sign this!"

"Are you single?!"

Many voices were calling out to Mikan and I. We stood there not knowing what to do. I quickly grabbed Scarlet's hand and dragged her out of the crowd. We ran away from the crazy pack of girls. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Mikan's number.

_Mikan – Italics_

**Natsume – Bold**

"**Mikan, are you okay?"**

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"**Where are you?"**

"_I'm still stuck in the pack of girls."_

"**Oh, well let's meet up at Melody Park then?"**

"_Yeah sure."_

"**See you soon."**

*Beeep*

I closed my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I looked behind me and saw that Scarlet was tired. I slowed down and started to walk.

"Scarlet we're going back to Melody Park," I informed Scarlet.

"Okay," she answered back in a whisper.

The two of us kept walking through Central Town dodging though people. Ten minutes later we managed to get to Melody Park without getting attacked. Scarlet walked to the nearest bench and sat down sighing.

"I'm sorry about today Scarlet. I completely forgot about the whole magazine thing," I apologized to Scarlet.

"It's okay Nat. Despite the fact there was a crazy pack of girls chasing after us I guess I had fun," reassured Scarlet.

*Pinnggg*

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan**

**Hey Natsume! I might be a bit late because I'm quickly getting a smoothie. Don't move okay? :)**

I read the text and replied back.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume**

**Don't worry Mikan, Scarlet and I aren't planning to move anyway considering what happened just before.**

I clicked the send button and shoved my phone into my pocket again.

"So what's going on with this Mikan girl?" Scarlet rudely questioned.

"She's a girl I met just recently and now we're good friends," I explained to Scarlet.

"Seriously Nat, why don't you just come back to me? You know we're compatible together," Scarlet foully said.

"Scarlet, how many times do I need to tell you no? You're the one that dumped me for your art career!" I shouted as I raised my voice.

"Fine then Nat, but it's your fault. Tell your little Mikan friend I said bye," Scarlet whispered in my ear.

Scarlet got up and stood in front of me, before I knew it I felt her glossy lips crash onto mine. I instantly pushed her off me. She looked at me and gave me a Cheshire cat grin. I wiped my lips with my hand getting her glossy lip gloss off. Scarlet got her belongings and walked away.

"I really shouldn't have been so nice to her this morning," I muttered as I remembered this morning when I hugged Scarlet.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a drink dropping. I glanced over in that direction and saw Mikan. Her smoothie spilt all over the floor with pink liquid was pouring out of the cup. Mikan had turned on her heel and ran.

Mikan's Point of View

I walked into Melody Park where Natsume and Scarlet would be. Scarlet was a really nice girl even when she didn't really communicate with you properly. I had my smoothie in hand as I approached Natsume and Scarlet. Suddenly I saw the two of them talking. I hid from their view and watched. Scarlet had gotten up from the bench and stood in front of Natsume planting a kiss on his lips. Natsume had pushed her away wiping away her glossy lip gloss. After that Scarlet had walked away from Natsume. I stood there looking at Natsume. My strawberry smoothie dropped out of my hand and spilt all over the floor. I turned on my heel and ran away while tears formed in my eyes.

"Mikan!"I heard Natsume shout.

I ignored him and kept running. I ran out of Melody Park and straight towards my apartment.

"Mikan! Please stop!" cried Natsume.

I ignored him again and kept running. Eventually I slowed down. I felt a tight grip on my wrist. My whole body was turned around faced Natsume. His hands clasped onto my shoulders.

"Mikan, why did you run away?" Natsume softly whispered.

I stared at the ground ignoring Natsume. One of his hands let go of my shoulder and lifted my chin so I could look up at him.

"Mikan, why did you run away?" Natsume softly whispered again.

"B-be-because… I love you Natsume," I stuttered as tears rolled down my eyes.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd there it is people! CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense. Four hours of my life was used to write all this and a lot of my energy was used to write all this. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Hope you all have a lovely day!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 - You're Mine

****Heeeyy guys! How are you all? Good? Not good? Well anyways here's a chapter, it was sort of rushed but I did try to make it as good as I could possibly do. So I hope that all you lovely people enjoy this chapter because I've gained a lovely headache from writing, T_T Also! I think there may be two more chapters until I'm finished with this fic!

DISCLAIMER: I BUBBLYSUNSHINE190 DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

**That Panda Hatted Guy**

Chapter 8: You're Mine

Previously in That Panda Hatted Guy….

Mikan's Point of View

I walked into Melody Park where Natsume and Scarlet would be. Scarlet was a really nice girl even when she didn't really communicate with you properly. I had my smoothie in hand as I approached Natsume and Scarlet. Suddenly I saw the two of them talking. I hid from their view and watched. Scarlet had gotten up from the bench and stood in front of Natsume planting a kiss on his lips. Natsume had pushed her away wiping away her glossy lip gloss. After that Scarlet had walked away from Natsume. I stood there looking at Natsume. My strawberry smoothie dropped out of my hand and spilt all over the floor. I turned on my heel and ran away while tears formed in my eyes.

"Mikan!"I heard Natsume shout.

I ignored him and kept running. I ran out of Melody Park and straight towards my apartment.

"Mikan! Please stop!" cried Natsume.

I ignored him again and kept running. Eventually I slowed down. I felt a tight grip on my wrist. My whole body was turned around faced Natsume. His hands clasped onto my shoulders.

"Mikan, why did you run away?" Natsume softly whispered.

I stared at the ground ignoring Natsume. One of his hands let go of my shoulder and lifted my chin so I could look up at him.

"Mikan, why did you run away?" Natsume softly whispered again.

"B-be-because… I love you Natsume," I stuttered as tears rolled down my eyes.

Natsume's Point of View

"Be-be-because I love you Natsume," Mikan stuttered as tears rolled down her face.

I looked at Mikan and replayed what she said in my head. I looked down at her and placed my lips on hers. Mikan's hands had snaked around my neck as my arms locked onto her waist. I pulled back from the kiss and hugged Mikan tightly.

"I love you too," I whispered sweetly into her ear.

Mikan looked at me and smiled. I wiped the tears away from her big hazel eyes smiling back at her.

"Your suck a jerk Natsume," Mikan mumbled.

"Only for you Mikan, only for you," I chuckled.

We broke from our embrace and walked back to my apartment hand in hand. Her tiny petite hands fit perfectly with mine. We walked for another five minutes until we arrived at my apartment. I fetched my keys out of my pocket and put it into the key hole. I waited for a click to signal the door was unlocked. Just as I was about to grab the door knob the door had flung open revealing a very happy Koko.

"Why hello there Natsume, I see you have Mikan with you," Koko teasingly said.

"Hey Koko! Wait, how do you know my name?" questioned Mikan with a puzzled look.

"I have my specialties," Koko replied with a wink.

I glared at Koko and walked towards my room while Mikan trailed behind. We walked past the lounge room when I saw Ruka get up from the couch.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said casually.

"Hey," I replied.

"Who's this pretty girl?" Ruka teasingly said.

I looked over at Mikan and saw she was blushing at Ruka's comment.

"None of your business," I scowled.

"Hey chill man, I was just asking. You know I have a girlfriend," Ruka retorted.

"Wait! You're the guy who's dating my best friend Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan.

I looked over at Ruka and saw his face turning red. Beforethe conversation carried on I grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her towards my room.

"Woah," gasped Mikan.

The furniture in my room was mainly white while the rest of my room was black. I had a king sized bed, a large sofa and a plasma TV to the side of my room and a long shelf containing movies, manga and anime. To the far right of my room there was the door to my bathroom and right next to that there was my walk in closet.

"Why is your room so pretty looking?" asked Mikan.

I looked at her and chuckled, "Pretty looking? Seriously?"

"I was too amazed," Mikan replied sheepishly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure! What movies do you have?"

I walked over to my shelf motioning Mikan to follow.

"Choose out of these movies," I told Mikan.

"Okay!" Mikan replied happily.

As Mikan was choosing a movie I walked over to my plasma TV and turned it on.

"Do you want popcorn?" I asked Mikan.

"Sure!" she called out from the shelf.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I saw the guys sitting at the kitchen bench discussing something.

"So that's the Mikan girl that Natsume has been texting recently?" Ruka asked Koko loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes Ruka, she is the girl that I've been texting recently," I snarled.

"Oh, sorry Natsume… I didn't see you there," Ruka mumbled embarrassed.

I walked towards the cupboard and rummaged through to find to find popcorn. Eventually I found a bag of microwave popcorn and put it in for 2:30 minutes. I stood there waiting for the popcorn to cook while Koko and Ruka kept staring at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at how different you've become," Ruka bravely replied.

"Hn."

*Beeeep* *Beeep* *Beeepp*

I opened the microwave and grabbed the bag of popcorn.

"Can we join your movie?" Koko excitedly asked.

"No," I replied coldly.

"Oh, okay then… How about you and I watch a movie Ruka?" Koko asked Ruka.

"Whatever"

I walked towards my room with the popcorn in hand. I opened my door and saw Mikan putting a movie into the DVD player.

"What movie did you choose?"

"THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN!"

I walked over to the couch and sat down gesturing Mikan to sit with me. She slowly sat down on the couch and got herself comfortable. I grabbed the remote control and pressed play.

"I love Marvel movies!" squealed Mikan.

"I can tell," I chuckled.

When we were halfway through the movie I felt Mikan's head lean onto my shoulder.

"You don't mind right?" Mikan asked as she looked up at me.

"I don't mind"

We sat like that for the rest of the movie. When the credits came up Mikan and I sat on the couch for a little bit longer. I leaned onto Mikan inhaling her strawberry scent.

"Mikan, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked unexpectedly.

Mikan turned to look at me and started to nod. Once again our lips met. My heart began beating faster. It felt as if it was going to pop out of my chest at any moment. I pulled away from Mikan and hugged her again.

"No matter what happens you'll always be mine, I'll always be the one to catch you when you fall and help you when you down. I'll be your light when you're in darkness and I'll be there when you're in need," I whispered into her ear.

"That's the sweetest thing that any person has said to me," Mikan whispered back.

Mikan shoved her hand into her pocket and fished out her phone. She pressed the unlocked button to check the time.

"I'm sorry Natsume but I have to go now," announced Mikan.

"It's fine"

We got up from the couch, headed out of my room and towards the front door. When we walked out I saw Koko and Ruka sitting on the couch watching Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

"Bye guys," said Mikan

"Bye Mikan!" Ruka and Koko replied.

I escorted Mikan to the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

"I'll be fine Natsume," reassured Mikan.

I leaned down towards Mikan and kissed her again. Little did I know Koko and Ruka were hiding behind the wall watching us.

"Bye Natsume"

"Bye Mikan"

I closed the door and turned around only to find Koko and Ruka grinning.

"You saw everything I'm guessing?" I asked bitterly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Koko asked as he ran in front of me jumping up and down.

"Hn"

"SO SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" shouted Koko.

I ignored the two and walked to my room. I could hear Koko and Ruka following behind me.

"What!" I barked.

"You got to give us more details Natsume!" bellowed Koko as he flailed his arms about.

"Don't do that idiot. People might mistake you for a bird," I countered.

"A bird? As if Natsume! Please? You need to give me an answer before my arms fall off," whined Koko.

I stood there and thought for a moment. I looked over at Ruka who was completely quiet and looked back at Koko jumping up and down.

"Fine, now what is it that you need to know?" I asked Koko.

"Well, first of all, exactly when did you and Mikan get together and how?" said Koko as he put his hand in front of my face pretending to be a reporter.

"It was because of Scarlet. We were waiting for Mikan to come back and then Scarlet just kissed me out of nowhere. After that Scarlet had left and then Mikan saw what happened. Mikan ran out of Melody Park and I followed after her. That was when she confessed that she likes me," I explained.

"Scarlet did what?!" Koko shouted.

"I'm not repeating myself," I firmly responded.

I walked to my room leaving the two of them gob smacked. I closed the door to my room behind me and walked into my closet. I stripped out of my clothes and chucked on a pair of black sweat pants. I glanced over at the clock near my bed, 8:40 PM. I walked slowly towards my bed grabbing my phone along the way. I lay on my bed and flipped open my phone. Instantly, I text Mikan to see if she got home safely.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume**

**Did you managed to get home safely?**

*Ping*

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan**

**Yeah, I managed to get home. :)**

**To: Mikan**

**From: Natsume**

**That's good, well I'm going to go to bed now. Good night**

*Ping*

**To: Natsume**

**From: Mikan**

**Aww okay :( Good night 3**

I put my phone down and raked my hand though my unkempt raven hair. I got up again and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I walked out neither Koko nor Ruka were there. I quietly went to the fridge and grabbed the jug of water. The clear blue liquid poured into the glass I grabbed. I chugged the water down placing the glass down. I turned around and saw Koko yelp.

"Dude! Don't walk around shirtless like that! Your abs scared the living daylights out of me," Koko roared.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a body like mine," I cockily responded.

"Pssshhht, Jealous of your body?" Koko yelled.

I stood there and smirked at his reaction.

"I'm just joking you idiot"

"I know Natsume," Koko said while flashing his goofy grin.

Mikan's Point of View

It was 7:45PM when I arrived home. I closed the front door and bolted to my room and slamming the door shut. I jumped onto my bed and screaming into my pillow. After screaming into my pillow I felt the need to go have a shower. I grabbed my towel from my chair and headed towards the shower. Half an hour later I was finished with my refreshing shower. I sat on my bed and dialed Hotaru's number

_Italics – Hotaru_

**Bold – Mikan**

**Hotarrruu!**

_What baka?_

**You know your boyfriend Ruka?**

_Yeah?_

**I'm sorta dating his best friend Natsume**

_Really Mikan?_

**Yeah!**

_That's good for you Mikan. I'm sorry but I got to go, you better tell me more later._

**Sure Hotaru!**

I ended my call with Hotaru when my Teen Top ring tone went off.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Hey," said a deep husky voice.

"I thought you were going to bed," I questioned.

"I just wanted to hear your sweet voice," Natsume replied.

"Well you've heard my voice now get to bed,"

" *chuckle* Fine then Miss Sakura, good night my pretty hello kitty,"

"Good night my adorable panda,"

After that I had ended the call. My stomach was doing summersaults while my heart felt it was pounding out of my chest. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow grinning.

"Stupid boyfriend, making me feel overwhelmed before going to bed," I mumbled into my pillow.

* * *

So how was it? Leave a review for my hard efforts? :D

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeyyy everybody! How are you all? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update quick enough but I was busy with school work and looking after my mumma. So to make it up to you all I've decided to update! Also I'd like to do a shout out to two of my friends, Georgia, thank you oh so very much for reading nearly every chapter that I've done (despite the fact that you haven't reviewed) and to Chloe who review as well... I'd also like to say thank you to all my reviews, favorites and followers. You all make my day so thank you very much.

I've reached 40 reviews! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Let's Go Back To Where It Started_

"Natsuuumee! Can't I open my eyes now?" whined Mikan.

"Hm, not yet. We're nearly there," replied Natsume while his large hands covered Mikan's eyes.

"Please Natsume? Can't I open my eyes?" complained Mikan.

Natsume whispered softly into Mikan's ear and removed his hands from her eyes, "You can look now."

"We're at the amusement park!? But why?" questioned Mikan.

"This is where I first met you Mikan, you were walking with your friend when I saw you gawking at me," Natsume smugly replied.

Mikan started to grumble words under her breath while Natsume chuckled at her childish act.

"Are we going to go now or are you going to keep mumbling to yourself like a crazy woman?" Natsume asked with a grin on his face.

"Fine then, let's just go already," Mikan complained, brushing off the fact that Natsume called her a crazy woman.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and entwined it with his. The couple walked around the whole amusement park going on every ride possible, from going on the giant drop to the rollercoasters. Both of them had spent so much money going on rides and playing games.

"Natsume! I want that dinosaur! Natsume win me that dinosaur!" shouted Mikan who was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Fine you crazy girl, just as long as you stop jumping up and down," Natsume calmly responded.

"How much is it for one game?" Natsume asked the game manager.

"$5.00 for one round sir, you have three shots to win a prize in this one round," explained the game manager.

"Alright then," Natsume nodded and handed the guy his money.

"Your aim of the game is to hit the three targets without missing," clarified the game manager.

Natsume took the three tennis balls the game manager had handed to him. As Natsume received the tennis balls the three targets started to move. Natsume skillfully threw the ball at the first target as well as the second target. When it came to the last target Mikan began to feel nervous, if he wasn't able to hit the last target Natsume wouldn't have enough points to get the dinosaur. Her palms began to sweat as anticipation filled her body. Natsume threw the last tennis ball and hit the target.

"Yes!" screeched Mikan.

"So what toy would you like sir?" asked the game manager.

"I'd like the dinosaur on the far left over there," said Natsume as he pointed his slender finger to the far left.

The game manager reached for the dinosaur and grabbed it off its hook.

"Here you go sir," the game manager kindly handed Natsume the stuffed dinosaur.

Natsume accepted the stuffed dinosaur and turned to face his lovely girlfriend. Mikan's smiled widened as Natsume handed her the stuffed dinosaur.

"Thank you Natsume!" Mikan giggled as she locked her arms around Natsume's neck.

"You're welcome Mikan," Natsume softly whispered.

The two of them were still standing in front of the game stand embraced in a loving hug. Natsume lifted Mikan's chin so she was facing him. He leaned down and planted a kiss upon hers. The game manager coughed signaling that he was still there.

Mikan pulled away from Natsume and glanced at the game assistant, "I'm sorry we'll move."

Mikan broke from Natsume's embrace and entwined her hand with his. She dragged him along walking past the other stalls. Mikan stopped Natsume from walking any further, "Can we ride a few more rides again?"

~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~

At least six rides later Mikan and Natsume were just about out of money. The once sunny blue sky was now a royal blue filled with tiny stars. Mikan and Natsume sat on a nearby bench, tired.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan started off, "Is it okay if we go on the Ferris Wheel and watch the fireworks up there?"

"Alright Mikan," Natsume replied standing up offering his hand to Mikan.

She gladly took his hand and made their way towards the Ferris Wheel. The line to ride the attraction was partially short but they did wait in line. It was ten minutes to go and they were two spots away from being in the Ferris Wheel.

"Natsume, what would you do if you didn't meet me that day?"

"What would you do if you didn't have that piece of paper with your number on it?"

Mikan had asked Natsume question after question without letting him answer.

"Mikan, if I didn't meet you we wouldn't be here right now together as a couple and if I didn't have my number on that piece of paper I would ask someone at one of the stalls to hand me one," explained Natsume.

Just as Mikan was about to answer she was interrupted by the guy telling them they could go on the Ferris wheel. Mikan and Natsume sat in the Ferris Wheel silently letting an awkward silence fill the air. The atmosphere was silent until sounds of the fireworks were heard. They watched the colors explode in the air. Red, blue, yellow; every color possible could be seen on the starry sky. Natsume snaked his arm around Mikan's waist pulling her closer to him. Mikan jumped at his sudden action but calmed herself down seconds after. She leaned her head on his shoulder watching the fireworks. Mikan moved her head off Natsume's shoulder and gazed into his crimson eyes. They both looked at each other passionately. Slowly, Natsume leaned down towards Mikan. His breath could be felt on her face as he drew closer towards her. His lips came in contact with hers. Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck pulling him closer while her hands freely roamed his raven unkempt hair. Their kiss was like a fairytale until the Ferris wheel came to a stop. The two of them thought it was the people in front of them going out first when the door had opened. Mikan's eyes darted to the door. She gasped as she was kissing Natsume. He took it as a chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue began battling with Mikan's.

"Uhm, excuse me but you have to leave now," the guy in charge of the Ferris Wheel informed them awkwardly.

Natsume removed his hand from Mikan's waist and held up a finger indicating to give them another minute. Natsume continued to kiss Mikan until she pulled away from him breathless. The guy in charged glared at them with his arms crossed while his foot tapped the ground impatiently. An old couple looked at the two and bickered to themselves, "Look at these young ones, making out at the most inappropriate time."

"Petunia, you can't judge them, we did the exact same thing when we were about their age," the elderly man said to his wife flashing a toothy smile.

Mikan had blush a bright red and Natsume smirked. He grabbed Mikan by the hand and dragged her out.

"Seriously Natsume, do you know how embarrassing that was?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Hn," was all that Natsume replied.

"You heartless jerk," Mikan uttered under her breath.

Natsume stopped dragging Mikan and looked her in the eye.

"Take back what you said," Natsume playfully complained.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest and pulled an angry face, "No."

Natsume put his hands on Mikan's shoulders and bend down to her height.

"If you don't take it back I might need to kiss you publicly again," Natsume giggled imitating a little girls voice.

"Ew, don't attempt that again, people might question your gender," Mikan retorted, flicking Natsume in the forehead.

Natsume let out a genuine laugh, "Of course I won't attempt that again, I freaked out imitating it."

"I don't even know why you did that anyways," Mikan said looking confused.

"I was bored," Natsume flatly replied.

Mikan lightly pushed Natsume back and walked off. She stomped her way towards her apartment leaving Natsume behind. Mikan was about to proceed walking when Natsume's arms were wrapped around her waist. His face was buried into her strawberry scented hair.

"You're so mean," Natsume complained.

"Oooo Natsume's complaining," Mikan said pretending as if she hasn't heard Natsume complain.

Natsume continued to complain, "You left me there alone."

"But you're here with me now, so you can stop your complaining," Mikan stated.

"We should probably head back to your apartment Mikan, it's getting late," Natsume said while letting go of Mikan's waist.

The two of them continued walking silently for the rest of the trip. It was the longest silence they had experienced. The two of them came to a halt. They were already at the front of Mikan's apartment.

"Do you want me to come in?" Natsume had kindly offered.

"Uhm its okay, you don't need to," Mikan said rejecting Natsume's offer.

"If you say so," Natsume answered.

Natsume had looked at Mikan with his crimson orbs observing her. Her long brunette hair was long and straight. Her eyes gave a shimmering glow that others didn't. Her perfectly shaped lips were a light pink color.

"Are you done staring at me?" Mikan asked raising an eyebrow breaking Natsume out of his thoughts.

"Actually I am. It just makes me think what a beautiful girl I have right in front of me," Natsume answered in a princely manner.

"Well aren't you the one to flatter others," Mikan giggled.

"You should go inside now Mikan, its getting cold," Natsume worriedly said.

Mikan flashed him a smile and made her way into her apartment. As soon as Mikan had gotten inside of the apartment Natsume started to head home.

~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~

Natsume was at the door fishing out his key from his pocket. He put the key into the key hole waiting to hear a click. The expected click sound came so Natsume's hand grasped onto the door knob and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door shut locking it as well.

"Sooo Natsume, how did it go?" Koko asked as he jumped out from behind the couch while Ruka stood behind smiling.

"It went perfectly fine," Natsume coldly said, shooting a glare towards Koko.

"Are you going to give us the details or do I need to ask Ruka's girlfriend to threaten you?" Koko said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Go ahead and ask her for all I care," Natsume shot back.

Koko fetched out his phone dialing Hotaru's number and putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" said a very irritated Hotaru.

"Hi Hotaru, this is Koko. I'm just wondering if you have any details on Mikan and Natsume's date today," Koko determinedly asked.

"Well Koko I actually do, I've got it all recorded and before you ask how I have it all recorded it's because I have my ways," Hotaru evilly replied.

"What do you want as an exchange? How about, a month supply of crab brains?" Koko offered.

"Such a tempting deal… Make it two months and I'll gladly accept," Hotaru proposed.

"Well Miss Hotaru Imai you have yourself a deal, I'll be at your house tomorrow morning with Ruka and your crab brains," Koko responded as if he were a dealer.

"I'll be sending the videos to you now. Oh and Natsume, I saw all that happened during the Ferris wheel ride and after. Make Mikan cry in the near future and you will suffer the worse possible pain," Hotaru venomously spat over the phone.

"Game on," Natsume replied with the same amount of anger in his voice.

"I'll gladly accept," Hotaru haughtily retorted.

*Beeep….Beeeep*

Koko closed his phone with a triumph grin. Seconds after he had received the video's from Hotaru in a text.

"Well Natsume, I guess we're going to see what happened for ourselves," Koko cheekily said before he and Ruka sprinted into his room.

"Come back here!" Natsume roared as he dashed after them.

When he reached the door it was locked.

"Open this door right now!" shouted Natsume.

No reply was heard from Ruka or Koko until they started bursting out with laughter.

"S-s-seriously Natsume?" Koko said in between laughs.

Koko and Ruka turned up the volume and replayed what they were laughing at, "If you don't take it back I might need to kiss you publicly again," Natsume giggled imitating a little girls voice.

Natsume's fists started pounding on the door, "Open the door now!"

"Natsume Hyuuga you made out with Mikan in the Ferris Wheel?" Koko surprisingly asked.

Natsume gave up trying to break the door down. He walked to his room feeling annoyed by his friends' actions. He will get his revenge on Hotaru soon for sending them the video.

"Seriously Natsume? Since when were you this lovey-dovey?!" Koko shouted from afar.

Natsume cursed under his breath and slammed his bedroom door shut. He lay in bed ignoring the shouts being herd from Koko's room. It was so late at night at these two were laughing their heads off. Natsume was tempted to ring Mikan but he knew that she would be asleep at the time.

Ten minutes later the noise had died down and Natsume thought he'd attempt to attack his two friends. He walked out of his room and went straight for Koko's. To his surprise it was open. Ruka and Koko were on the floor talking. Natsume dashed for Koko's phone, ran out of the room and headed towards the toilet.

"Nooooooooo! Not my phone Natsume!" Koko bellowed.

Natsume pushed the toilet door open and held Koko's phone above it.

"You wouldn't do that Natsume," Koko nervously said.

Natsume looked at him and flashed a wicked smile, "Try me."

Natsume let go of Koko's phone. All that was heard was a tiny splash. Satisfied, Natsume walked out of the toilet giving Ruka and Koko the don't-mess-with-me look. Koko began mourning about his phone while Ruka tried telling him it'll be fine. Natsume walked into his room and lay in his bed again, this time he felt tired. Slowly his eyes began to close and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Heey guys leave a review yeah? Sorry about the kiss scene... I can't exactly describe a kiss very well, and I know what you're thinking, this girl must of been kissed once?! Sadly no. I have not experienced my first kiss before. I'm saving that kiss for someone special... :D

**_Also! I need help for the next chapter! I'm uncertain about what to write about next! So I trust you guys to help me out okay?_**

Thanks for reading!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

1/3/13

Hey guys! Happy New Years to you all! I just wanted to say that I'm not going to continue writing That Panda Hatted Guy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just kidding! The thing is, I'm just soooo stuck on what to write next! Recently I haven't felt inspired to write anything. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported me and I wish you all the best for this year!

If any of you have any good idea's for my next chapter it would be a great help, just leave a review or PM me! Thanks for reading!

BubblySunshine190


	11. Chapter 10 - Problems and a Plan

Hey guys! I know what you're thinking… You all nearly had a bit of a heart attack from my last authors note xD I just couldn't help it! I'd like to thank you to De Entertainer, jar-of-jam, nix, and Mieoak for reviewing on my authors note and helping me out. Also to my lovely friend His Lopsided Grin, your reaction was just hilarious! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed from chapter one to now. I'VE HIT 53 REVIEWS! But yeah, this chapter was inspired by my current situation with a person (It would take me days if you wanted me to explain). I'm afraid my writing at the moment may be a bit rusty considering all the time I've taken off. Please bear with my writing! Sorry for all my ranting but this shall be the last of it for now, to my close friends, Lisa, Georgia and Chloe, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Basically I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything else that other people own that I've mentioned. The only thing I own is this plot! :D

* * *

_That Panda Hatted Guy_

Chapter 10 – Problems and a Plan

It's been two weeks; two long, quiet weeks since Natsume stopped talking to me. The first few days I thought it was completely fine because I thought that he wanted time alone. Ever since we met we've been talking non-stop until that day when he stopped talking to me. The conversation had ended with me saying I love you. I admit that our relationship developed just a little bit too fast but, it was so magical. I knew the moment would come where we would have our first major argue as a couple but I didn't expect something like this to happen. I keep wondering to myself, does he really love me? Or am I just a rebound? So many unsolved questions run through my mind until my mum had interrupted my thoughts.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Mom questioned in a concerning tone.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I think I just need some time to myself," I answered back, showing a small smile.

I stood up from the couch and made my way towards my room. Instantly, I headed for my phone and unlocked it. Ever since I met Natsume, I always had a bad habit of checking my phone to see if I had any texts from him. Nowadays, I barely get any messages. The feeling of depression welled up within me. I shoved my phone into my pocket and headed out of my room slamming the door behind me. As soon as I reached the front door I put on my converse shoes. Just I was about to leave I shouted from the door, "Mom! I'll be out for a bit!"

I left our little apartment and aimlessly walked around. I knew for sure that walking to nowhere was better than dealing with your boyfriend ignoring you. My legs had carried me to a park similar to Melody Park. This park that I had ended up at is smaller than Melody Park and less forest like. I walked along the paths which led me to the center of the park that had benches near a little pond. I walked over towards the benches and sat down letting the peaceful atmosphere engulf me. I leaned my head back a little bit to look at the sky when a person had blocked my view. I hurriedly sat up straight when I suddenly felt pain coming from my forehead. From behind me I could hear silent curses from the mysterious person. Feeling very curious I turned my head to the right and looked over my shoulder. The person who bumped heads with me was none other than my closest friend Tsubasa.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

I leaped off the bench and ran around it to hug Tsubasa.

"I haven't seen you in ages Tsubasa!" I said, exaggerating the word ages.

"I know Mikan… Being all the way in Canada was… different," Tsubasa guiltily replied.

"So what is your reason for coming back?" I questioned Tsubasa.

"I missed my little Mikan," Tsubasa grinned while pulling me into another tight embrace.

Tsubasa had let go of me and announced that we would be going to Central Town because there was a painting he needed to pick up. We walked side by side chatting about what happened when he was in Canada until he asked me a question I wished he didn't ask.

"Mikan, do you have a boyfriend now?"

"I uh… yeah, I do," I replied, uncertain of what Tsubasa would think.

"My little Mikan is growing up," Tsubasa joked teasingly, nudging my arm.

"Haha, yeah…" I said fumbling with my fingers.

Soon enough we got to the main area of Central Town. People were busily walking in and out of certain stores with shopping bags in hand. Tsubasa and I walked to a little store called Kaname's Paintings. Tsubasa pushed the door handle, opening the door with a ring of a bell. The shelves around the room had sculptures lined up perfectly while paintings covered the plain white walls. We walked towards a tiny desk near the back of the room which had a blonde headed man occupying it.

"Hey Kaname!" Tsubasa called out.

"Oh hello Tsubasa! I got your message just before and I have the painting ready," replied the man named Kaname.

The shop owner Kaname was rummaging through a box of paintings. Kaname's hands were flicking through all the wrapped up paintings until he stopped and reached for the painting.

"Here it is, the painting you requested," Kaname said, placing the painting delicately on the desk.

Tsubasa whipped out $50 from his pocket and handed Kaname the money that then got placed it in the till.

"I see you brought a friend," Kaname said, eyeing me.

I looked over to my left feeling slightly embarrassed by Kaname's comment.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Mikan this is Kaname Sono and Kaname this is Mikan Sakura. Mikan is a really close friend of mine as well as Kaname," Tsubasa explained using hand movements to indicate who he's directing his speech at.

"It's nice to meet you Mikan," Kaname said, extending his hand over the desk towards me.

I faced him and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well we better get going," Tsubasa announced as we bid our goodbyes.

The two of us walked out of the shop and out of Central Park.

"He seems like a lovely person," I pointed out to Tsubasa.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy," Agreed Tsubasa.

I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my shorts to check the time. 2:34 PM. I glanced over at Tsubasa and saw that he was also looking at the time on my phone.

"Do you have plans?" He asked, grinning.

"I think mom just wants me home around about now," I reply with the same grin.

"Don't worry; I still remember the way to your apartment. If you're wondering how I know, it's because I just have a gut instinct about it," Tsubasa said, his grin becoming wider.

I ignored him and continued on walking to my apartment. I head Tsubasa shout and run towards me. I decided to be a little mean and run home with Tsubasa running behind me. Within five minutes we arrived at my apartment. Tsubasa and I came to a halt to catch our breath.

"Mikan I'll be taking my leave now. Tell your mom I said hi."

I nodded at Tsubasa and gave him another hug.

"It was nice seeing you again," I whispered.

"Right back at you," He whispered back.

Just as we broke from our embrace a familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"Mikan, what is going on? Who is this?"

I turned around and saw Natsume.

"I uhm-ah…"

Before I was able to explain Natsume's fists came in contact with Tsubasa's face and stomach.

"What the hell Natsume!" I scream.

I pushed Natsume off Tsubasa as I helped him up.

"Tsubasa, just go into my apartment okay? I'll be there soon," I softly say.

I looked at his face a mouthed a sorry to him before he walked away with a bruised face. I turned around and looked directly at Natsume giving him a death glare.

"How dare you do that Natsume! He's a close friend of mine you idiot! I can't believe you have the nerve to appear at the front of my apartment when you haven't talked to me in two weeks! You didn't even tell me why you weren't talking to me nor did you come see me about it! You've left me here thinking that I've done something wrong; you left me here crying myself to sleep every night because I thought I wasn't good enough for you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Because of you, I felt like a complete idiot and a waste of time," I mumbled, tears dripping down my face.

"Mikan I-I'm,"

"Save it. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap Natsume. When you have an appropriate apology I may accept," I venomously spat at Natsume, wiping the tears away.

As I looked at him I could see guilt behind those crimson eyes, because he ignored me for two weeks, he can make up for it with an extremely convincing apology.

I turned on my heel and went into my apartment, angrily slamming the door behind me. I ran to the couch and sat with Tsubasa.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah," Tsubasa replied, touching his bruised eye.

"I'll be back; I need to grab my first aid kit in my room."

I got up from my seat and walked towards my room to grab my first aid kit. Along the way my mom looked at me and gave a questioning look. I mouthed to her that I'll explain later. I reached my room and pulled open a drawer of mine. As I bent down to grab my first aid kit my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I guessed it was Natsume so ignored the vibrating and grabbed the kit. I quickly ran back to Tsubasa and nursed his bruised face while ignoring the constant vibrating from my pocket.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

*please leave a message after the tone…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*

I slammed my phone close. How could I be such an idiot? I couldn't help the fact that my sister Aoi has been in the hospital for two weeks. I thought I was being a good brother by staying with her until I forgot to mention to Mikan what has been happening recently. To make things even worse her "close friend" whom I've possibly gave a black eye to probably hates me. I was wrong to react like that. That isn't how I act! My hands became tangled in my hair as I was furiously clutching at my hair. How was I supposed to apologize to Mikan now? And then it hit me, the best idea possible.

I flipped open my phone and dialed in a number.

**Koko - Bold**

Natsume – Normal

"Hey Koko I have a favor to ask you."

"**The Natsume Hyuuga, asking me, Kokoro Yome, for a favor?"**

"Yes you idiot I'm asking you for a favor."

"**Something happened with Mikan I'm guessing."**

"Yeah."

"**Well I'm all ears!"**

"Fine. I'll explain what happened later if you do as I ask."

"**Okay!"**

"Buy me a take home tub of Choc Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream from Baskin Robins."

After that I immediately hung up on Koko and dialed in another number.

_Ruka – Italics_

Natsume – Normal

"Hey"

"_Hey Natsume"_

"Buy me a large bouquet of roses. I'll pay you back and I'll explain later"

And again, I rudely hung up on Ruka. I took another look back at Mikan's apartment and headed back to ours ( A/N: Meaning Ruka, Koko and Natsume's). Ten minutes later I arrived back at our apartment and headed for my room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled open the doors of my closet and began rummaging through for a certain something. Finally at the corner of my closet I found my old guitar still in its case.

"Mikan Sakura, prepare for one hell of an apology," I thought to myself, holding my guitar.

* * *

So yeah that wasn't much really… I hope you enjoyed it? I have a weird feeling that you all might have not liked it… But anyways, I'M BACK! Oh and Happy New Year my dear readers! May this year be better than last year :)

I hope you guys feel lucky because right now I'm currently starting to write chapter 11! I admit Mikan and Natsume's attitude in this chapter is slightly different from the previous chapters, sorry!

Thanks for reading!

P.S – I admit… I talk too much xD and I bet you're all wondering why Aoi is in hospital and what Natsume is up to…

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	12. Chapter 11 - An Apology to Remember

Hello my lovely, lovely readers! I am very sorry, I remember at the end of the previous chapter I said I was just starting to write the next chapter. Look what happened, I update how many days after T_T I kind of got a bit caught up with many things as well as watching Kuroshitsuji and 1 Liter of Tears. I swear from watching 1 Liter of Tears just made me depressed. Nearly every single episode made me cry :(

Anyways enough of my rants, thank you all to my lovely reviewers! I have officially hit 60 reviews which is a big accomplishment for me! I appreciate all of you for supporting me! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you, for being amazing and friendly towards me. I'd like to give a bit of a shout out to my 4 friends, Lisa, Chloe, Georgia and Abby ( His Lopsided Grin) You guys are amazing!

_**MASSIVE DISCLAIMER:**_ Just a few things before I start, I BubblySunshine190 do not like One Direction. Also anything else major in this chapter I do not own, such as any companies or whatever. I don't own them, nor do I own Gakuen Alice. Thank you for reading up until now and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (It's not that good really, I'm quite tired at the moment so this chapter may not be the best)

P.S – As well as the Gossip Girl reference at the end… Watching season 5 of Gossip Girl has made me crazy!

* * *

Chapter 11 – An Apology to Remember

Previously on That Panda Hatted Guy

And again, I rudely hung up on Ruka. I took another look back at Mikan's apartment and headed back to ours ( A/N: Meaning Ruka, Koko and Natsume's). Ten minutes later I arrived back at our apartment and headed for my room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled open the doors of my closet and began rummaging through for a certain something. Finally at the corner of my closet I found my old guitar still in its case.

"Mikan Sakura, prepare for one hell of an apology," I thought to myself, holding my guitar.

* * *

I walked out of my room with my old acoustic guitar in hand. Koko and Ruka stood at the door panting with the ice cream and flowers.

"N-na-natsume, you have some explaining to do," Koko said in attempt to catch his breath.

"I've upset Mikan," I muttered.

"What did you do now?" Koko asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I… punched her friend because I thought she was cheating on me," I admitted bitterly.

"Oh… now that kind of explains the stuff you made us get," Ruka said, joining the conversation, chuckling.

"Aggh! The ice cream is melting!" Koko shouted before dashing quickly towards the freezer.

"What do you plan to do Natsume?" Ruka asked, choosing the right words in case he offended Natsume.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I said with a smirk.

I turned on my heel and headed back to my room. Just as I got to my door I looked over my shoulder and called out to Ruka, "You should probably put those flowers in a vase, but don't open it, they still need to be in good condition."

I entered my room and reached my left arm to the side to turn on the lights. Quickly, I walked over to my bed where my laptop sat and opened it. I carefully placed my guitar beside me and began to search a song I could sing to Mikan. One thing I know for sure about her is that she has a thing for One Direction. I never understood why a girl like her would like a boy band like them. After scrolling through all their sickly love songs I managed to find one that seemed reasonable. I hurriedly searched for the guitar chords and started to learn the song. I sat there for hours just repeating the song so I could memorize the lyrics and the guitar chords. Many hours past and I managed to perfect the song. I took a quick glance at my clock and realized that it was one in the morning. I moved everything aside and slid into the blankets without changing out of my clothes. After minutes of keeping my eyes closed I fell asleep.

"NAAAAAAATSUME! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIG DAY TODAY!" Koko screamed at the top of his lungs as he popped party poppers.

"Get out you idiot!" I shouted, shoving my head under my pillow.

I lay under the pillow for another five minutes and decided to get up. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and sat there staring at the clock. 8:03 AM. I got up and headed towards my bathroom and had a quick shower to start the day. I come of the shower and look again, 8:13 AM. I quickly grabbed my clothes and got changed, 8:17 AM. I looked into my mirror examining my clothes, a plain white shirt and skinny leg jeans. I swear this was the exact same outfit I wore when I met Mikan that day at the amusement park. I brushed off the thought and headed towards the kitchen, only to find Koko and Ruka cooking.

"When in the world could you two cook in a civilized manner?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Last time I tried to cook with Koko he put the eggs into a bowl and tried to whisk them," Ruka replied and glared at Koko.

"You never told me to crack the shell and put the yolk and egg whites into the bowl!" Koko retorted with the same glare.

"Koko! It's common sense! You don't see anyone on this planet eating the egg shells!" Ruka yelled.

"Shut up!"

Koko and Ruka looked at me with wide eyes.

"Stop your cooking and come with me now," I said in a firm and commanding tone.

Koko and Ruka nodded their heads vigorously.

"Ruka go get the flowers and Koko you get the ice cream. We're going to see Mikan now," I said as an evil grin crawled upon my face.

I headed towards my room again hurriedly put on my converse shoes and grabbed my wallet, phone and most importantly, my guitar. Before I picked up my guitar I shoved my wallet and phone into my pockets and then proceeded out of my room. Koko and Ruka stood ready at the front door with the ice cream and flowers in hand. Ruka opened the door wide open and let Koko and I go out the door first. I passed the coat rack and saw my panda hat. I stopped and grabbed it off the coat rack, put it on and went out the door with Ruka closing it behind us.

All three of us walked towards Mikan's apartment hoping that she was there. I walked ahead of the guys and led the way. My legs were quickly moving along the sidewalk. From behind me I could hear Koko and Ruka struggling to keep up with my pace. I began to slow down as we neared Mikan's apartment and Koko and Ruka caught their breath. I stopped in front of the apartment. The apartment was two stories high. I predicted that Mikan's room would be one on the second level. I looked at the two windows. One was blue and the other was yellow. I knew Mikan wasn't the type of person who would go for the color blue so I took my chanced and threw a rock at the window. I was about to pick up another one when I the window opened revealing a very tired Mikan.

"Natsume why in the world are you here? You know I'm angry at you," Mikan venomously spat.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," I replied, my eyes giving her a pleading look to listen.

Just as she was about to talk, I began to play the chords for Everything About You by One Direction.

As I strummed and singed, I stared into Mikan's big hazel eyes. Her face started to go red as well as her ears, a giant toothy grin was plastered on her face the whole time I looked at her. I came to the end of the song and stopped. I looked all around me and didn't realize how much of a crowd had appeared. All I remembered when I started the song was seeing Mikan and no one else. But for some reason her mother and both of their neighbors on each of their house had their windows open watching. They all burst into an applause which slowly died down after a minute or so.

"Mikan will you please forgive me? I know what I did was wrong but I was hoping that you'd accept my apology as well as the song, flowers and ice cream. The reason why I didn't get to talk to you for those two weeks was because my sister was in hospital and I had no other choice but to stay with her. Please forgive me Mikan, I love you."

The corner of Mikan's eyes were leaking tears as she smiled, "I'm coming down."

I stood there waiting for her. I predicted she would run at me so I handed my guitar to Ruka. I heard the sound of a door being flung open and turned around. Mikan started to run straight at me and tackled me into a hug.

"I love you too Natsume, and of course I'll forgive you," Mikan whispered into my ear.

She pulled away from my ear and looked into my crimson eyes. Her soft lips came in contact with mine. I could hear cheers coming from everyone in the background. I wrapped my arms around Mikan's waist pulling her in closer to me. I nibbled at her lip asking for an entrance which was gladly granted. Our tongues battled against each other until she pulled away and started gasping for air. I kept my left arm around her waist as I turned to face Koko and Ruka as an indication to give Mikan the gifts. Mikan gladly accepted the gifts and smiled. The two of us headed into her apartment while I turned to Koko and Ruka and mouthed them a thank you.

"You know, I didn't think you'd sing me a One Direction song," Mikan teasingly said, still not believing what happened.

"Well you know, I kind of knew you had a thing for them," I responded with a smile.

We both went to the nearest couch and sat down. I cuddled Mikan, inhaling her strawberry scent. Suddenly loud steps could be heard from the staircase.

"Mikan dear! Just exactly who was that boy?!" Mikan's mum screamed.

I stood up and faced Mikan's mum, "Hello Mrs Sakura, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's boyfriend."

"Oh hello Natsume, I'm Yuka," Yuka replied happily, completely forgetting about what happened.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mikan interrupted.

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied.

Mikan, Yuka and I sat at the dining table eating spaghetti that Yuka quickly made.

"So Natsume, where abouts do you live?" questioned Yuka.

"I live reasonably close from here," I answered.

"How old are you?" questioned Yuka for the second time.

"I'm 19 Mrs Sakura," I again replied.

"Oh Natsume, there's no need to call me that, just call me Yuka. Wow, you're a year older than Mikan," Yuka said happily.

Suddenly I felt some vibration coming from my pocket. I shoved my hand down my pocket and pulled out my phone staring at the screen. Why is my mum calling me?

"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I walked into the lounge room.

**Natsume **

_Kaoru_

"_Hello?"_

"**Is everything alright mom?"**

"_Aoi… she…didn't make it…"_

"**I'll be there now."**

I closed my phone and walked back to the dining table.

"Is everything alright Natsume?" Mikan asked me, a hint of concern hidden in her voice.

"My mom contacted me… and said that… my younger sister Aoi, is no longer with us anymore," I replied quietly.

Yuka abruptly stood up from her seat, "Which hospital you need to get to?"

"The hospital right next to Melody Park," I uttered.

"Well quit dilly dallying and hurry up into the car you two!" Yuka announced loudly.

As we all headed towards their garage, I could feel a pain in my heart slowly consuming all of me. Out of all the people in the family that could have gotten this disease… was my sister.

* * *

So what do you think? Aoi has a disease, are you curious to find out? If so, leave a review and I will update _**ASAP!**_ And when I say ASAP, I mean it. So get reviewing! Thanks for reading chapter 11 of That Panda Hatted Guy! I look forward to reading your reviews and complaints… I can't help it that I don't like One Direction, I think I was just hit on the head or something xD

So yeah, leave a review and I hope to see y'all soon :D

You know you love me, xoxo,

BubblySunshine190

LOL JOKES! I'm not that weird… Maybe.

BubblySunshine190


	13. Chapter 12 - SCA

Hey guys! Sorry for my disappearance, just a few hours ago I found out that my grandfather passed away so I'm a bit upset about that. I managed to finish this chapter last night so yeah, I hope you all like it. I hope you're all enjoying Valentine's Day. This chapter may be a short one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather. Thank you for everything you've done for us. It saddens me the fact that I haven't seen you since 2010 but, I know for sure, that you wouldn't want us to be sad…

* * *

Chapter 12 - Spinocerebellar Degenerative Disease

Previously on That Panda Hatted Guy….

I closed my phone and walked back to the dining table.

"Is everything alright Natsume?" Mikan asked me, a hint of concern hidden in her voice.

"My mom contacted me… and said that… my younger sister Aoi, is no longer with us anymore," I replied quietly.

Yuka abruptly stood up from her seat, "Which hospital you need to get to?"

"The hospital right next to Melody Park," I uttered.

"Well quit dilly dallying and hurry up into the car you two!" Yuka announced loudly.

As we all headed towards their garage, I could feel a pain in my heart slowly consuming all of me. Out of all the people in the family that could have gotten this disease… was my sister…

* * *

Mikan and her mother had driven me to the hospital where Aoi was at. My stomach felt as though it was doing extreme flips. Mikan was sat beside me, holding my hand firmly. She flashed me a comforting smile before my eyes trailed off towards the window.

"Uhm, Natsume… I know this is a bit out my place to ask but, what happened with your sister?" asked Mikan quietly.

I looked at her face and gulped. I didn't know if I was ready to tell her what was going on but I knew for sure, that she would understand.

"My sister as an incurable disease called Spinocerebellar Degenerative Disease. This disease affects the spinal cord as well as the cerebellum. In result she lost movement to her arms and her legs. Aoi had a lot of trouble speaking and eating. There were times where she choked on her food and the doctors were at her aid immediately. The doctors said that the disease develops at its own times no matter who has it, and sadly for my sister it's developing quite fast," I sobbed.

Mikan's grip began to tighten on my hand, "I'm sorry it ended up like this Natsume."

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Mrs Sakura had found a parking. All three of us had got out of the car and waited for Mrs Sakura to lock the doors. With a click of the button the car doors were locked and we hurried towards the hospital. I ran ahead of Mikan and her mom and walked into the fourth room on my right. My parents stood on either side of Aoi's hospital bed crying. I lightly knocked on the door only to have everyone's eyes on me. My mother ran towards me, pulling me into an extremely tight embrace.

"I'm glad you got here quick enough dear," my mum's angelic voice whispered into my ear.

My mother let go of me until her eyes gazed at the door.

"Yuka?"

"Kaoru?"

Mikan and her mum stood at the door while my mum's eyes got teary again.

"Uh mum, this is my girlfriend Mikan and her mother Yuka," I gestured over towards Mikan and her Mum.

"I never knew your daughter was dating my son," mum said astonished, ignoring what I said.

"I never knew your son was dating my daughter," Mrs Sakura said surprised.

Mrs Sakura and my mum hugged each other tears falling through their eyes. I walked over to Mikan and grabbed her hand and walked towards Aoi.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "This is my younger sister… She was the reason why I wasn't talking to you for two weeks. Aoi wanted to spend time with all of us and I just had to."

"It's okay Natsume, you did what you had to do," Mikan muttered.

All of us stood around Aoi. We all stood there quietly looking at my sister…

**Two Weeks Later**

It's been two long weeks since Aoi passed away and five days since Aoi's funeral. Every one of the Hyuuga's has been having a rough time trying to cope without her being there. Since then, I've been living with mum and dad. I've been spending more time inside or with Mikan. Whenever I spent any time with Mikan she'd be comforting me and wiping the tears away. I've distanced myself away from Koko and Ruka for a little while until I've gotten myself together. I told Mikan to tell the two of them what happened and that I won't be home for a while. Mum and dad have been silently working in their offices as well. We've had some visits from Mikan and her mother checking how we were. My life felt as though it had shattered into pieces, but luckily I have Mikan here with me, helping me pick up the pieces.

I laid on my bed, covering my teary eyes until my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

To: Natsume

From: Mikan

Hey babe, I know you might not want to do something today but since its Valentine's Day would you like to do something with me? I think you might need it 3

I stared at Mikan's message contemplating whether I wanted to go or not.

To: Mikan

From: Natsume

Yeah, I'd like to do something today. You want me to pick up or do you want to pick me up?

I waited for another minute until my phone went off again.

To: Natsume

From:Mikan

Babe don't worry, I'm going to come pick you up so don't worry alright?

I shoved my phone into my pocket again and stood in front of my mirror. Plain black skinny leg jeans and a dark blue hoodie, I think I look somewhat decent. I grabbed my wallet and converse shoes and walked into the lounge room. I sat on our large sofa to put my shoes on. After tying up my shoes I sat there for a moment looking at the empty part of the sofa. It reminded me of how Aoi loved to sit down on this very couch and watch TV when she was still able to move her legs. And then the day when mum told Aoi that she won't be able to walk, talk or eat again appeared in my mind. It was like my heart had another wound opening up on it. My eyes began to get teary. I wiped the tears away and stood up and headed outside to wait for Mikan. I opened the front door only to find Mikan looking at me.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I followed my instincts and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my nose into her strawberry scented hair.

"Should we go now?" Mikan questioned.

"Sure," I replied.

Mikan had removed her arms from around my waist. Her tiny hands had slid into mine and pulled me towards the car. The both of us had gotten into car. Mikan put the key into the ignition and reversed onto the road, and shifted into drive. The car ride was silent, until Mikan had asked me if I minded if she played some music. She pulled her iPod out of her black jeans and handed it me, "Could you plug in my iPod and find the song Love Sea by Alphabeat."

I plugged in her iPod and searched through all the songs, and I was quite amazed at the songs that Mikan listens to. The wide variety of music had amazed me a lot. I scrolled into the L section of Mikan's music and played Love Sea. Just as it started playing Mikan pulled the windows down and turned the music up.

"One, two, three you're in love with me woaaah!"

I watched Mikan sing her lungs out. Seeing her so happy just made me smile. The wind had ruined her once perfect bun into a messy looking birds nest. Strands of her brown hair had fallen onto her white peplum shirt. The end of the song slowly came and Mikan turned the volume down a little bit.

"So where are we going?" I inquired.

"A park that I used to go to as a child, and before you ask about food, mom helped me make some so you don't need to worry," Mikan responded.

We drove for another ten minutes until Mikan began to park the car in front of a large oak tree. Mikan got out of the car first and headed towards the boot to grab the food and her cardigan. I quickly hopped out of the car to help Mikan bring the basket of food. I carried the basket while Mikan hurriedly put on her cardigan, grab a mat and close the boot. We found a spot under one of the oak trees and laid out the mat. I set down the basket and sat next to Mikan.

"Are you ready to be amazed?" Mikan questioned.

"I guess?" I replied uncertainly.

Mikan opened up the basket and pulled out two containers of potato salad and salmon.

"Ta-da!" Mikan beamed.

I grabbed one of the containers and a fork, eating the yummy contents.

"This is really yummy," I mumbled.

"I'm glad you like it. It took mom and I ages to make it," Mikan explained flashing a smile.

The cool breeze blew as the two of us ate our food. Just as we finished Mikan grabbed both the containers and cutlery. Next thing I knew she kissed me on the cheek and ran.

"Come catch me Natsume!" Mikan screamed.

I instantly got up from the mat and ran after Mikan who was hysterically screaming. Eventually I caught up to her and tackled her down.

"Ahahahah, Natsumeee!" Mikan giggled.

I pinned Mikan down to the ground and kissed her lips lightly. I looked at Mikan who was blushing a bright red. She pulled my head down and kissed me once more. A sweet innocent kiss had turned into a hot fiery one. Our tongues battled against each other and Mikan's hands tangled into my hair. Mikan pulled back to get her breath back.

"Hey Natsume, Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

So yeah that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any errors please notify me but do not be too harsh. Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you all enjoy Valentine's Day with your family/friends/partners.

Love,

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	14. Authors Note :(

Hey guys! How are you all? I just wanted to inform you all that I shall be on holiday all of next month so, I don't think that I'll be able to update any time soon, I will try and update put please be patient :)

If you all survive the long wait then you all can have virtual bunnies :3

Thanks for supporting me guys!

P.S I have heaps of homework to do too -_-


	15. I'm Back!

Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday!

Haha, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm back and that there will be a new chapter sometime soon. I really do mean it, I will update sometime soon, I'm just stuck with homework and other annoying things soooooooo yeah. I'm sorry to disappoint some of yous who thought that this was a new chapter, I will update soon! :)

Oh and I'm also planning on starting up a new story soon that will be posted on my blog.

dreams create your life . word press and then just add .com at the end of that but make sure its all typed as one word :)

BubblySunshine190


	16. Chapter 13-Let's Do Something Different!

Alright guys, now before you all decide to chop my head off and feed me to the wolves, I just want to say that I'm very sorry! I guess I got a bit caught up with other stuff... and maybe reading books... I've been reading quite a few books recently like, Halo by Alexandra Adornetto as well as The Fault In Our Stars and the second book of the Halo trilogy. So yeah, I'd just like to say that its good to be back and that there's a high possibility that this chapter may be a bit bad. Over the months that I have been inactive my writing skills have lowered just a bit, so I apologize. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Anything that I have mentioned within my whole story I do not own. I do not have the money to be able to own all these amazing things, but I do have enough money to be able to own things that I need in my everyday life.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Lets do something different!

Quietly, Mikan and Natsume sat together on the couch watching movies at Mikan's house. It was extremely silent until Mikan broke the silence.

"Hey Natsume! Let's do something different today!" Mikan squealed.

"And what do you propose we do huh?" Natsume questioned, feeling curious as to what Mikan was suggesting.

"Umm… Well you know… Some of our dates seem a bit cliché, so I'm thinking, let's do something that's different such as running around the streets as superheroes!" Mikan giggled.

"And what superhero do you plan on you and me dressing up as?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can be Captain America and I will be Black Widow!" exclaimed Mikan with a wide grin plastered to her face.

Natsume looked at Mikan's smiling face, observing her features. Her soft pink lips, straight white teeth, powdered cheeks and brown eyes. He knew for sure that Mikan thought that she wasn't the prettiest girl of them all, but to him, she was the best of them all. He knew for sure that Mikan's pink lips were always soft from the strawberry lip balm she applied frequently and her teeth were straight because she once had braces.

"Natsume? Is it a yes or a no?" Mikan asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"No," Natsume replied blandly.

"Why not Natsume?! Please, oh please Natsume! I'll do anything!" Mikan begged like a child.

"Fine. If I dress up as Captain America, you can dress up as Wonder Woman," Natsume replied, leaning back into his chair, smirking.

Mikan's eyes became wide and her mouth dropped down to the floor, "Excuse me?!"

Natsume smirked, "You heard me Mikan, and you are dressing up as Wonder Woman."

"Fine. Well hurry up, I'm going to the costume shop down the road right now to get our outfits," Mikan announced, suddenly standing up from her seat and walking towards the brown wooden door.

Mikan pulled on her green flats until she felt firm arms wrap around her thin waist.

"Don't be like that, I know you'd look wonderful," Natsume whispered into her ear, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Oh fine, you got me. Now hurry up and put your shoes on before I leave you," Mikan smiled and removed Natsume's arms from her waist while Natsume leaned down to put on his shoes.

As soon as Natsume was done putting on his shoes, he and Mikan left her house. The two of them walked hand in hand down the busy street until they came near their destination. Mikan stopped at the store window and began to stomp her feet and squeal, "Look Natsume, look! The costumes here are so pretty!"

"Whatever crazy girl, let's just hurry up and get these costumes," Natsume replied, lazily putting an arm around Mikan, dragging her into the shop.

"Hello, there, how may I help you?" inquired the owner of the shop.

"I need a Captain America outfit for myself and a Wonder Woman outfit for my girlfriend here," Natsume explained, pulling Mikan closer to him.

"Okay sir, I'll be back in a moment to assist you and your girlfriend," replied the owner kindly.

Five minutes later the owner had arrived with the two costumes.

"Here you are sir," said the owner, with a smile on her face.

Natsume grabbed the two costumes and handed Mikan hers. The two of them put on their outfits in separate change rooms and paid for them. They had left their own clothes there so they can come back in a few hours to change again. The shop keeper was kind enough to allow the two to leave their clothes with her, instead of them carrying them around.

As soon as Mikan and Natsume got out of the shop in their costumes, many people had their eyes on the two of them. People that walked past whispered quietly and children with their parents jumped up and down exclaiming, "Look mamma! Look papa! Its Captain America and Wonder Woman!" All Mikan could do was smile at the attention that everyone was giving them, but Natsume on the other hand had the same stoic look on his face. Mikan snuck a glance over at Natsume and nudged him in rib whispering, "Hey, smile a little, you're Captain America!"

Natsume looked over at the little children and gave them all a small smile. "Mommy! I wanna get a picture with Captain America and Wonder Woman!" shouted a little kid with silky grey hair.

The mother of the child kneeled down so she was the same height as her son, "Sure Yoichi, but make sure you ask the kind superheroes nicely or else they won't get a picture with you."

Yoichi grinned at his mother and held both of her hands, "Don't worry mommy, I'll ask kindly."

Natsume and Mikan watched Yoichi walk up to them. Yoichi stood there quietly fiddling with his tiny hands, "Um… Excuse me Miss Wonder Woman and Mr Captain America, could I please have a picture with the two of you?"

Mikan looked at the little boy in front of her and smiled. She kneeled down in front of him with a smile still plastered on her face, "Sure Yoichi!"

She looked past her shoulder to look at Natsume, "Is it okay if we take this photo?"

The cheerful look that Mikan gave Natsume made it hard for him to refuse, "Yeah sure, why not."

The two of them kneeled down into a pose with Yoichi in the middle. Natsume had the shield in his right hand and his left arm around Yoichi. Mikan did the same thing but had her right arm around Yoichi and her left hand holding her rope with a huge smile on her face. Yoichi's mother pulled out her phone, ready to take the photo.

"1…2…3…Smile!"

Mikan and Natsume were about to stand up when Yoichi's little arms wrapped around their necks. Yoichi smiled happily at everyone, "Thank you, Mr Captain America and Miss Wonder Woman! You've made my day extra special! Isn't that right mommy?"

Yoichi's mother looked at her son lovingly and smiled, "Yes honey, these kind superheroes have made your day extra special."

Mikan giggled at Yoichi's cuteness and Natsume smirked. They bid goodbye to Yoichi and his mother before heading off somewhere hand in hand. The two of them walked hand in hand down the busy street. Instead of them weaving through all the busy workmen, students and elderly people, they managed to walk through as if they made a runway for them to walk through.

Mikan tugged on Natsume's hand, exclaiming, "Natsume, let's pretend to save someone!"

A couple that the two of them had walked past overheard Mikan's sudden outburst and did the unexpected.

"Oh no! My girlfriend Sakura has fainted!" shouted the girl's boyfriend.

Mikan and Natsume turned around instantly and ran to the couple. The guy's girlfriend giggled as she pretended she fainted in his arms. Everyone that was walking around at the time had stopped to watch what was happening in front of them. Some of them pulled out their smart phones or cameras to video the scene. Mikan grabbed the girls arm, pulling up the sleeve of her baby pink sweater and checked her pulse.

"Don't worry guys she's okay, we just need to get her somewhere so she can lie down," Mikan announced calmly, reassuring everyone that the girl was alright.

Natsume glanced over at the girl's boyfriend, "What's your name?"

"Sayoran Li, sir," replied Sayoran with a salute and a boyish grin.

"Look guys, there's a free bench over there!" boomed Mikan's voice.

Natsume picked up Sakura and carried her towards the bench with Mikan and Sayoran following along. The crowd of people videoing the scene also followed along but not too quickly so that they didn't interrupt.

"Does anyone here have a hand towel or a bottle of water?" Mikan asked loudly so everyone would be able to hear.

Two people from the crowd had pushed their way forward and handed the things needed. A girl in a black and white striped dress gave her pink hand towel to Mikan and a guy in a black shirt and jeans handed his water.

"Thanks guys! I promise to give you guys your stuff back when we're done using them," said Mikan, thanking them with a heart melting smile.

She ran towards Natsume and Sayoran holding the hand towel and water bottle. "Hey guys, I got the things that we need," Mikan announced, pouring the water onto the hand towel and wrenching out the excess water onto the concrete ground. When she was done Mikan carefully placed the hand towel on her head. Mikan slowly lifted up Sakura's head and laid it on her lap.

"Hey, Sakura, I need you to drink some of this water, so I need you to open your mouth for me okay?"

Sakura giggled and opened her mouth so the water is able to pour into her mouth.

Natsume reassured everyone, "Don't worry guys! She's okay now!"

The people watching had stop filming and applauded.

"Wow that was fantastic!"

"Amazing!"

"Do it again!"

Sakura sat up and flashed a smile at everyone. Sayoran sat next to Sakura and leaned near her cheek, giving her a quick peck.

Mikan looked over at Natsume, "So, should we head off now?"

"Yeah I guess so," He replied, offering Mikan a hand.

Natsume held Mikan's hand in his as the two of them stood together. Sakura and Sayoran stood up from the bench and smiled at Mikan and Natsume. "We had so much fun today guys, we should totally do it again," Sayoran chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe we could even dress up with you guys too!" Sakura suggested cheerfully.

"Let's exchange numbers them so we can contact you guys when we do something like this again," Mikan replied with the same amount of cheerfulness.

The four of them pulled out their phones, passing them around so they could put each other's numbers into their phonebooks. As soon as the phones had been passed back to their owner the two couples bid each other goodbye.

"So what should we do now Natsume?" Mikan asked, her grip tightening on Natsume's hand.

"Let's get ice cream?" Natsume suggested with a wink.

Mikan giggled happily and started skipping down the street while she dragged Natsume along with her. She heard Natsume's voice from behind her, "Mikan, stop!"

Mikan looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on Mikan, stop!" shouted Natsume again.

"We're nearly there anyway Natsume! Just wait another minute or two!" yelled Mikan.

Mikan had dragged Natsume for another two minutes until they arrived at their favorite Baskin Robbins shop. The two of them walked in together and stood near the cashier waiting to get served.

"Hey guys!" said a very familiar voice.

"Oh hey Mel!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"So what are you guys doing here in that type of outfit?" Mel questioned, raising her black eyebrow at the two.

Mikan smiled, "Oh you know, we just wanted to do something different."

Mel laughed, "So your idea of different is dressing up as superheroes? So anyways what would you like Wonder Woman and Captain America?"

Mikan turned her head to the left and looked at Natsume, "The usual?" she asked.

All Natsume did was reply with a nod. Mel had taken that as a yes and grabbed the cones and ice cream scooper. Mikan and Natsume stood around waiting for Mel, as they stood around people sitting down at their tables had looked at Mikan and Natsume weirdly. The two of them had laughed at everyone's reactions. Mel placed their cones in a cone holder and whispered quietly, "I see you guys have a lot of people watching you. It's not every day we get superheroes buying ice cream."

Mikan had burst into laughter after hearing Mel's last comment. Mikan leaned in closer to Mel and whispered, "Don't worry Mel we'll get out of the shop before your customers leave because of us."

Mel smiled at Mikan and Natsume, "I hope to see you guys soon! Maybe next time you'll be in proper clothes."

Mikan and Natsume had walked out of the shop with smiles on their faces until Mikan had suddenly collapsed. Her body dropped to the ground causing her to hit her head on the concrete. Natsume hurriedly kneeled down beside her, carefully placing her head on his lap.

"Mikan, please oh please, give me a sign," Natsume pleaded only to have no response.

Tears had welled up in Natsume's eyes as he looked at Mikan, he pulled out his phone with his trembling hands and attempted to call the ambulance. His hands were shaking so much he was unable to dial the number.

"Somebody please! Help me!" Natsume frantically screamed at passing people.

A man in a grey suit stopped to help out Natsume, "Is everything alright?"

"Sir, I'm not sure, she suddenly collapsed when we got out of Baskin Robbins and, and then, I just don't know!" choked out Natsume.

"First of all, I'll need you to calm down, I'll call the ambulance right now, just please, stay calm," the man in the suit replied to Natsume, giving him a reassuring smile.

Natsume put his quivering lips near Mikan's ear and quietly whispered, "Mikan, I promise, things will be alright… I love you more than you can ever imagine, just please, don't leave me."

* * *

Sigh. I really didn't want to end it like this, but I just really wanted to spice it up a bit, let some drama in, have something tragic happen? I'm really mean like that. I'd like to announce that this fanfic is slowly coming to an end. I'd really love to continue writing this and making it longer but I believe that I should slowly wrap it up... I look forward to seeing your reviews :D

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


End file.
